Treacherous
by floweury87
Summary: "Kau menstalker ku lagi?" "Apa? Aku—apa maksudmu dengan lagi?" Bola mata Sungmin hampir keluar saat ia mendapati dirinya tengah mempelototi Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar mabuk, ia menyadari itu saat berdiri di depan manta pacarnya yang seorang psikopat. "Kau mengikutiku kesini!" KYUMIN/BL/REPOST/RnR


**TREACHEROUS**

Semuanya dimulai saat Sungmin menyetujui untuk menjadi seorang wedding planner lalu merencanakan pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Oh, benarkah? Secara spesifiknya semua dimulai ketika Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan gelar tidak berguna dijurusan sastra koreanya. Rencana Sungmin awalnya ialah hanya bekerja di kafe dekat rumahnya di Ilsan untuk seumur hidupnya, tapi setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya sang ayah dengan galak memaksanya untuk kuliah. Jadi Sungmin pun kuliah. Dan ia menulis banyak sekali paper tugas, banyak sekali, dan ketika Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliahnya di usia 22...um?

Apa sih yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Satu hal yang pastinya, _harusnya_ , ia lakukan adalah tidak tinggal dirumahnya lagi. Ia sudah dewasa! yang benar saja. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menjadi orang yang sudah dewasa ketika ayahnya masih membuatkannya pancake di pagi hari dan menepuk punggungnya lalu memanggilnya _nak_ di depan teman-teman dewasanya.

Sungmin tidak menabung banyak dari hasil kerjanya di kafe untuk menyewa tempat tinggalnya sendiri, biaya kuliahnya waktu itu saja bagi Sungmin sudah membuatnya pusing, jadi ia dan Eunhyuk menyewa sebuah apartemen bersama. Awalnya sangat menyenangkan, tinggal bersama seperti saudara. Sampai ketika Donghae melamar Eunhyuk. Kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi hari-hari sang pengantin baru, seperti mereka membuat pancake berbentuk hati di pagi hari tapi tak satupun untuk Sungmin.

Eunhyuk beberapa kali menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata kau pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan segera, Min. Setiap harinya Sungmin tidur di sofa ruang tamu apartemen, hidup dengan makan ramen dan makaroni keju seperti anak kuliahan di tahun-tahun pertamanya bukan seseorang yang telah mempunyai gelar! Demi tuhan.

Jadi saat itulah Eunhyuk menyarankan, _hey, Sungmin, kau bisa menjadi wedding planner kita!_ Karena Sungmin selalu punya keanehan tentang sebuah detail; Sungmin bisa membuat semua hal menjadi rapi dan teratur. Jadi kenapa tidak mencoba? Toh, hal ini untuk teman-temannya. Siapa yang tahu jika ia bisa melakukannya, _kan_?

Dan Sungmin pun bisa melakukannya. Pernikahannya berjalan tanpa adanya suatu rintangan, tanpa ada satupun hal yang tidak cocok satu sama lain, undangan yang dibuatpun lancar dengan tamu-tamu yang secara mudah dapat Sungmin tangani dengan rapi berikut juga dengan makanan yang tersaji dan bunga-bunga yang Sungmin pesan. Lucu sekali—Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan sebuah penanganan acara seperti pernikahan ini, karena di sebuah kota kecil seperti Ilsan ini orang-orang tidak akan membayar orang asing hanya untuk _merencanakan_ pernikahan mereka.

Jadi, ya, Sungmin bisa menangani ini. Terlalu baik malah. Sampai suatu hari Donghae pulang kerumah dengan mata berbinar-binar dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku mendapat telepon berisi kabar bagus dari ayah."

"Benarkah?" senyum Eunhyuk sumringah sambil membantu Sungmin mengupas kentang di dapur.

"Ayahku mempunyai kenalan lama di Seoul, _well_ yang sangat kata raya. Ehm, dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang akan menikah. Dan kau tahu apa yang anaknya katakan?!"

"Apa?"

"Anaknya bertanya tentang apakah aku mempunyai kenalan seorang wedding planner yang bisa dipercayakan untuk menangani pernikahannya. Jadi, ya! Aku mengatakan _aku kenal satu orang yaitu bernama Sungmin_!"

Sungmin berhenti mengupas kentang ketiganya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja ya! Aku bisa memberi nomornya sekarang juga!"

Hal tersebut itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin tiga hari kemudian mendapat telepon pukul 3 sore, dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatapnya penuh harap.

"Jessica," suara ceria terdengar di seberang telepon, "Namaku Jessica Jung! Well, Jung untuk sekarang! Kemudian akan menjadi Ch— _Ester! Turun dari sana!_ Maaf, maaf. Anjingku agak merepotkan. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa biasanya kau dibayar? Empat puluh per satu jam?"

Sungmin hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya sebelum merespon dengan mengatakan _yeah, empat puluh per satu jam, seperti itulah,_ sambil dalam hati menghitung-hitung. Empat puluh per hari, paling tidak dalam satu hari butuh waktu lima jam, itu hampir dua puluh ribu won. Jika bekerja selama empat hari rutin selama seminggu, itu berarti _delapan puluh ribu won!_

Percakapan itulah yang mengarahkan Sungmin dua hari kemudian pergi ke Seoul, duduk di ruang meeting mewah yang bernuansa warna putih di salah satu gedung besar di Seoul, dengan nervous Sungmin memainkan kerah baju terbaiknya mencoba untuk berpura-pura selama beberapa detik menyesuaikan diri disana. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sungmin memikirkan apakah keputusan yang dibuatnya benar dan tidak salah. Well, karena ini adalah tanggung jawab yang cukup besar. Mudahnya, bandingkan saja Seoul dengan Ilsan.

Sungmin panik. Hampir pingsan, mengobrol dengan Jessica—perempuan yang nyatanya cantik, terlampau tinggi, berpakaian mahal berwarna hitam dan stiletto dengan heels sepanjang enam inci yang lalu berkomentar pada Sungmin tentang kacamata hipsternya, " _kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang wedding planner dengan itu!"_ sambil tertawa. Jessica cukup ramah, dan dia _sangat kaya._ Pada kenyataannya Sungmin dapat _mencium_ bau uang dalam dirinya.

Ini adalah suatu kesempatan yang sangat besar bagi Sungmin. Ia menjadi seorang wedding planner untuk salah satu wanita terkaya di Seoul yang bisa dibilang jika ia berhasil melakukannya maka masa depannya akan menjadi cerah, karena wanita Seoul akan bicara tentang dirinya pada wanita Seoul yang lain, lalu wanita Seoul yang lain itu akan berbicara pada wanita lainnya—itu merupakan peluan besar bagi pekerjaan Sungmin.

Mengingat hal tersebut Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, berdeham sebentar lalu berkata, "Kau sudah punya tema?"

"Seoul Winter," jawab Jessica tanpa ragu.

Secara langsung Sungmin dapat melihat itu. Bunga-bunga dan karpet berwarna putih, dengan salju buatan dan lampu-lampu merah menyala dengan lilin yang melingkarinya. Mudah sekali, _mudah sekali_ dengan harga sepuluh juta won. _Holy cow!_

"Perkiraan biayanya?" tanya Sungmin, menganggap dirinya sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, mencoba melakukannya dengan tenang, tangannya menyoret-nyoret sedikit di buku catatan yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan lebih dari angka 7."

Dengan bodoh Sungmin mengatakan, "tujuh juta?"

Jessica mengerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Tujuh milyar."

 _Tujuh. Milyar. Won._ Sekali lagi, Sungmin berusaha untuk _tidak_ panik. Sungmin _tidak_ panik. Dengan pelan ia menulis angka tujuh milyar di notebooknya sambil berpikir bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun menulis angka sebanyak itu di bukunya.

Untungnya Sungmin tidak menanyakan pertanyaan seperti _apa kau yakin dengan itu?_ Sungmin lebih memilih untuk bertanya "Kau ingin aku merencanakan pernikahan seharga tujuh milyar dalam tiga bulan?"

Jessica tersenyum padanya, dan mengatakan, "tidak, kecuali kau bisa melakukannya."

Oh. Sungmin bisa kok _melakukannya._ Ya, Sungmin _bisa_ melakukannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sungmin yakin inilah hal yang akan mengubah jalan kehidupannya. "Itu bukan masalah." Perkataannya itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah kontrak yang tak dapat disangkal. Sampai kontrak itu jugalah yang membuat hidup Sungmin lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Saat Cho Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan disertai dengan kicauan Jessica mengatakan " _dan inilah priaku!_ " untuk beberapa detik Sungmin berpikiran jika semua uang itu akan pergi melayang menjadi tagihan rumah sakit karena jantungnya sempat berhenti beberapa detik.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya. Itulah yang Sungmin katakan pada dirinya saat ia duduk berseberangan di meja kaca dengan Kyuhyun, dengan tajam dan jelas menghindari kontak mata, Sungmin hanya memandang lurus pada Jessica dan berhenti menulis di notebooknya karena dengan menulis itu berarti ia harus memalingkan pandangannya dan memalingkan pandangan berarti harus melihat Kyuhyun dan dengan melihat Kyuhyun maka Sungmin akan menyadari jika hal ini. _benar-benar_. _terjadi_!

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menerima itu. Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ia akan terbangun dengan Jessica yang duduk di depannya dan menanyakan apa dirinya baik-baik saja lalu semuanya akan berakhir. Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada disini.

Tidak. _Tidak_. _**Tidak**_.

Ini! Seharusnya! Tidak! Terjadi! Padanya! Si brengsek itu sendiri—Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekitar empat detik, tidak sedikit pun bereaksi, dan kemudian duduk tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Seperti Sungmin bukanlah apapun baginya. Seperti ia tidak ingat Sungmin itu siapa—yang pada kenyataannya mereka telah berkencan selama satu tahun—ketika Sungmin menyelesaikan perkuliahannya.

 _Fuck_. _You._ Sungmin mencoba mengirimkan gelombang deathglare sejauh mungkin agar mencapai wajah Kyuhyun tanpa harus memandangnya.

"...dan, well, keluarga Kyuhyun tidak terlalu besar, kau bisa mengobrol tentang beberapa detail dengan ibu Kyuhyun." Sungmin berusaha fokus dengan suara Jessica, mengacuhkan pria di sampingnya. "...jadi pasti banyaknya kau pasti berurusan dengan ibuku. Ibuku terkadang dapat sedikit merepotkan."

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sungmin meyakinkan. "Aku pernah mengatasi situasi yang lebih parah dari itu sebelumnya—itu pekerjaanku untuk—um..mengontrol situasi. Mengurus hal seperti—er...um..."

"Dan jangan mulai dengan ayahku," lanjut Jessica seperti malaikat yang menyelamatkan Sungmin dari kegagapannya, "tapi kurasa masalahmu sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun."

Terjadi sebuah jeda disana sekitar dua detik setelah perkataan Jessica. Tapi bagi Sungmin, dua detik tersebut terasa seperti satu jam. Secara seketika Sungmin berhenti bernafas; _oh tuhan, oh tuhan, dia tahu, aku akan dipecat bahkan sebelum bisa memulai segalanya, Jessica tahu, Jessica tahu!_

Mata Sungmin berkedip memandang Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "...Kyuhyun sangat buruk dalam memilih warna atau hal lainnya!" ujar Jessica tertawa;secara langsung helaan nafas lega Sungmin terdengar. "Jadi kau bisa kan menghandle kami berdua, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Ryeowook sudah tertawa selama lima menit tanpa berhenti, hampir berguling di lantai dengan air mata di sudut matanya—setiap kali Sungmin berpikir ia sudah berhenti tertawa, Ryeowook akan tenang selama beberapa detik dan memandang lurus ke wajah Sungmin lalu tertawa lagi.

Dan Eunhyuk...Eunhyuk hanya mengulang perkataan yang sama lagi dan lagi, _"Kau bercanda Sungmin-ah."_ Bertemu dengan _"Aku tahu."_ dari Sungmin.

Selama. Lima. Menit.

Meetingnya berakhir tidak terlalu lama setelah Kyuhyun datang dengan Jessica yang berkata ada beberapa janji yang harus ia tepati, dan Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dari bangkunya segera dan mengikuti Jessica seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Lalu kemudian hanya tinggal Sungmin disana, duduk sendirian di ruangan yang sepertinya seharga beberapa puluh juta won, menatap kosong ke dinding seperti ia sedang menunggu seseorang datang dan mengatakan, _"oh, ini semua hanya lelucon kok. Kau sedang berhalusinasi. Kau akan bangun dari tidurmu di sofa dalam waktu lima...empat...tiga...dua...satu..."_

Sedihnya, orang itu tak pernah datang. Hanya ada Sungmin disana, dan seorang sekretaris yang congkak menendang Sungmin keluar, lalu seorang valet parkir mengembalikan kunci mobil kesayangannya dengan pandangan muak; seakan ia tidak pernah memegang mobil yang sangat murah seperti mobil Sungmin.

"Jadi kau tidak mengambil pekerjaannya?"

Sungmin mengesap kopinya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengambil pekerjaan itu, Hyuk-ah."

"Bagus! Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan Ch— _orang itu_ —merusak kesempatanmu!"

"Bagus? Itu adalah ide yang mengerikan!" Ryeowook mengusap matanya pelan. "Itu adalah ide yang paling buruk, Sungmin-ah."

"Itu bukanlah sebuah _ide_ , Wookie. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika pernikahan yang kurencanakan ini adalah pernikahan _nya_."

" _Idenya_ adalah Sungmin yang akan bekerja dan akan menghasilkan uang untuk kehidupannya," selip Eunhyuk, mengangkat satu jarinya di depan wajah Ryeowook, "membuat nama Sungmin sebagai wedding planner terkenal di _kalangan orang-orang kaya itu_." Jari kedua, "dan menjadi seorang milyuner." Jari ketiga, jari terakhir yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan.

"Benar," ujar Sungmin setuju sambil meminum kopinya sampai habis, "tepatnya seperti itu."

"Salah. Sangat salah. Aku merasa kau sepertinya sudah lupa bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun yang _sebenarnya_ Sungmin."

Eunhyuk tak berusaha menyangkal perkataan Ryeowook yang lalu melanjutkan, "Lebih baik aku bekerja dengan serigala liar dibandingkan bekerja lebih dari lima menit dengan bajingan itu," Ryeowook menghela nafas berat sebentar. "Sebagai temanmu, dengan serius aku menyarankan agar kau berhenti sebelum ini terlalu jauh. Situasinya sangatlah..."

"Sangat aneh." lanjut Sungmin pelan. Merencanakan pernikahan untuk mantan pacarnya? Siapa yang mau melakukan itu? Mungkin akan seribu kali lebih masuk akal jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin putus dengan cara baik-baik seperti mereka memandang satu sama lain dan mengatakan _aku tidak menyukaimu sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi kita masih bisa berteman!_ Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Ohoho, tidak.

Hubungan mereka berakhir dengan mobil mewah Kyuhyun yang hampir menabrak sebuah tiang di jalan. Suara teriakan kemarahan Sungmin terdengar sangat nyaring saat itu.

"Lalu _kenapa_ kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan dompet dan mengosongkan isinya, menunjukan sebuah cek yang diberikan oleh Jessica dan mendorongnya ke depan wajah Ryeowook.

Dua ratus ribu won. Hanya untuk obrolan selama satu jam.

"Nah," tunjuk Eunhyuk ke arah cek di tangan Sungmin dengan wajah puas. "Yang aneh bagiku adalah kenapa kalian perlu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak hanya karena kau pernah memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengannya, Sungmin-ah."

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat dan lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara memberi sinyal menyerah.

Eunhyuk benar. Sungmin pasti sangat idiot jika ia merasa kalah hanya karena Kyuhyun. Uang. Uang! Uang yang banyak. _Banyak sekali_. Sungmin layak mendapatkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tidak sesuai dengan temanya," ujar Jessica tertawa atas surat undangan pernikahan yang Kyuhyun pilih—sebuah kertas terang berwarna kuning dengan blok yang berwarna biru. Sungmin tak percaya jika Jessica malah tertawa pada Kyuhyun dan bukan malah menendang Kyuhyun tepat di wajahnya karena yang benar saja. Kuning? Biru? Dalam pernikahan bertema winter? Tuhan, inilah hal bodoh yang Sungmin tahu akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Hal bodoh yang akan mengarah pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun untuk bertengkar saat ini juga, tepat disini, di tengah keramaian, di depan semua orang.

Tapi begitulah Jessica, ia hanya tertawa malu-malu sambil menyikut lengan Sungmin dan mengatakan _lihatlah betapa konyolnya dia hihi!_

"Aku rasa kita berada di bagian yang salah." Ujar Sungmin, sambil menaikkan kacamata hipsternya yang turun sedikit. "Ini lebih ke..uh...musim semi."

"Benar," setuju Jessica, Sungmin menatap sweater yang dipakainya. Halus sekali. Tidak ada sedikitpun bulu anjing yang menempel disana. Sungmin menemukan dirinya menatap terlalu lama pada sweater tersebut, mengagumi betapa lembutnya dan mahalnya itu. _Orang kaya_.

"Bagian musim dingin di sebelah sini." Sungmin berjalan cepat menyimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Jessica untuk menghindari tertinggal di belakang bersama Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka dan Sungmin mulai memasuki mall ini, Sungmin menyadari jika Jessica dan Kyuhyun berjalan terpisah sekitar lima kaki, melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan terhadap Sungmin maka ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghindari lelaki itu. Sebenarnya, tatapan menyeramkan milik Kyuhyun itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sungmin saat dulu mereka berkencan. Ryeowook sering sekali takut terhadap itu.

" _Kau tidak berpikiran bahwa dia itu, kau tahu...aneh?"_

" _Seram. Itulah dia, Min. Seram. Sangat sangat menyeramkan."_

Tapi pandangan menyeramkan itu hanya sebentar saja. Setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin, ia kembali mengekori Jessica dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada wanita itu, memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ia tak ada disana. Sejak itu, yang berbicara hanyalah Jessica dan Kyuhyun lalu Jessica dan Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun akan diam seperti mayat.

"Yang ini," tunjuk Kyuhyun ke sampel undangan dengan percaya diri, menepuk-nepuk kaca display seperti ia sudah sangat bosan dan tak sabaran.

Oh. Tuhan. Itu adalah kartu undangan yang akan Sungmin pilih paling akhir jika undangan yang lain terlihat lebih jelek daripada itu. Undangan itu seperti undangan untuk anak umur empat tahun yang berulang tahun dengan tema pesta ulang tahun boneka salju—bukan sebuah pesta pernikahan seharga tujuh milyar won. Mengerikan, biru mencolok. Kepingan salju kartun. Apakah. Itu. _font Comic Sans_?

Jessica tertawa lagi. Sungmin merasa ia akan terkena penyakit pembengkakan pembuluh darah.

"Bagaimana dengan begini—" saran Sungmin menjaga nada suaranya tetap ringan;tidak terlalu menuntut dan tidak terlalu terlihat kesal, hanya berpura-pura dengan senang menawarkan sebuah ide pada sang klien. Karena itulah dia—klien. Tidak peduli berapa kali Sungmin telah bercinta dan berhubungan intim—sex dengannya. Tetap saja. Klien. "...ketika kau membayangkan ibumu menerima kartu undangan pernikahanmu, seperti apa yang kau bayangkan kelihatannya?"

Jessica menutup matanya selama beberapa detik; yang Sungmin sadari itu sangat menghibur untuk setidaknya dua detik, sebelum ia menyadari jika itu kurang lebih meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendirian di dalam ruangan. Canggung. Sangat canggung.

Sungmin berdeham. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya di hidung. Mencoba terlihat profesional tak peduli seberapa inginnya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Pita kain satin." Ujar Jessica membuka matanya.

"Satin merah." Saran Sungmin.

Jessica melongo. " _Tepat sekali._ Oh, tuhan. Kau dan aku akan sangat cocok. Kuberitahu. Aku tahu memperkerjakanmu adalah ide yang sangat bagus—iya kan, Kyu?"

Beberapa hal datang secara langsung ke pikiran Sungmin sekaligus. Perkataan Jessica lebih tepatnya seperti _kita harus memperkejarkan Lee Sungmin_ pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia menyewa jasanya. Yang jelasnya, Kyuhyun seperti tahu jika ialah Lee Sungmin—mantan pacarnya yang akan menjadi sang wedding planner.

"Merah itu terlalu mencolok," ujar Kyuhyun. Itu adalah respon langsung dari saran Sungmin, sesuatu yang harusnya ditujukan langsung padanya. Tapi si idiot bodoh itu tak mau repot-repot memalingkan pandangannya dari Jessica ke Sungmin, seperti melihat Sungmin itu seperti kaca yang akan merubahnya menjadi batu. "Terlalu terang maksudku. Intens."

Jessica hampir membuka bibirnya untuk merespon, tapi Sungmin dengan cepat memotongnya. "Burgundy."

"Burgundy! Bahkan dari namanya pun...aku suka itu."

"Burgundy terlalu menyedihkan." Ujar Kyuhyun masih tak menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Well, um..." dengung Jessica.

"Maroon," saran Sungmin lagi.

"Maroon dan burgundy adalah warna yang sama persis." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mata kiri Sungmin berkedut. "Mungkin kita harus melihat ke daftar warna," ujar Sungmin sarkatik sambil melebarkan senyum semenyeramkan yang bisa ia keluarkan dengan menekan keras rasa kesabarannya di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Dan kau bisa memilih warna merah yang mana yang cocok dengan perkiraanmu."

" _Daftar warna?"_

Selesai sudah. Kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis. "Begini, Jessica..." Sungmin menyentuh tangannya pelan. "Aku pikir aku dan laki-laki disana ini mempunyai beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan berdua saja. Seperti biasanya, seorang wedding planner mempunyai pembicaraan satu arah terhadap kalian berdua.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Jessica atas perkataan Sungmin jadi ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu hal itu."

"Oke, bagus," ujar Sungmin sambil mengait lengan Kyuhyun kasar dan mulai menyeretnya ke arah pintu. "Sekarang kalau begitu. Diluar."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan atas dirinya yang diseret keluar oleh Sungmin dari mall, walaupun Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menarik kembali lengannya. Ini adalah hal yang pastinya Sungmin pikirkan, karena jika Kyuhyun melawan, maka Jessica akan melihat hal ini secara aneh.

Jadi disinilah mereka berdua, diluar. Ditemani dengan angin musim gugur, Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun secara dekat dan tajam untuk pertama kalinya lagi dalam satu tahun. Kyuhyun tampak sama seperti dulu; mengerutkan kening, alis tebal, mata coklat, rambut hitam dan badannya yang tinggi. Sekarang, Kyuhyun memiliki tampang seperti mengatakan _kau membuatku kesal, Sungmin._ yang tampak sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. "Kau mempunyai keberanian yang _benar-benar_ luar biasa." Mulai Sungmin. Permulaan yang _istimewa_ , inilah penonton sekalian, _Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,_ kembali lagi menampilkan pertunjukan mereka yang berjudul : The Fight. "Kau yang mengatakan _iya_ untuk semua hal ini—"

"Kau juga mengatakan _ya_ ,"

"Kau mendengar namaku sialan! Ada berapa banyak _Lee Sungmin_ yang kau pikir hidup di seluruh Ilsan yang kecil? Satu! Dan kau sedang menatapnya! Kau _tahu_ di menit pertama saat Jessica itu mengatakan _Oh sayang_!" Sungmin menepuk kedua tangannya bersama dan mengedipkan bulu matanya mencoba menirukan gaya Jessica, _"Lee Sungmin sepertinya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi wedding planner dalam pernikahan impian kita!"_

Wajah Kyuhyun suram seketika, ia selalu seperti itu ketika Sungmin mulai berakting menjadi orang lain. "Memangnya apa _yang bisa kulakukan,_ ketika Jessica mengatakan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun malas.

Kenapa tuhan menaruh Sungmin di situasi ini? Ia sangat ingin tahu apa alasannya. Ia(tuhan) yang mengatakan _Lee Sungmin—yeah, oke. Ayo taruh dia dibawah sana di saat yang sama persis dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu akan lucu sekali._ "Um! Mungkin bilang _tidak_! Kalimat yang sangat kau sukai kan, karena kau seharusnya ingat siapa itu _Lee Sungmin!"_

"Jessica menemukan _portofolio_ mu," ujar Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang itu harus kau atau aku harus melakukannya sendiri."

Oh. Jadi begitu. Jika Jessica tak pernah menelepon Sungmin saat itu, ia pasti sudah memilih kartu undangan dengan font Comic Sans. Kyuhyun mungkin mempunyai selera yang sangat mengerikan, dan mungkin juga ia seperti itu karena dari dulunya ia sudah kaya raya, ia terbiasa dipilihkan apapun oleh para pelayannya seperti pakaian atau sepatu. Jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menderita bersama Sungmin untuk melalui semua ini. Tentu saja.

"Apakah itu tak pernah terpikir olehmu, _tak pernah_ terlintas dalam otakmu yang brengsek itu," geram Sungmin, "Untuk _menghubungi_ ku? Membiarkan aku _tahu?_ Sebelum hanya datang tiba-tiba dari pintu dan berakting kau tidak mengenalku? Tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kalimat _jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi_ hanya berlaku ketika kau sedang senang?"

Keinginan untuk menampar si idiot ini tepat di wajah tampannya sangat besar sampai tangan Sungmin mulai bergetar dari usahanya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Tubuh Sungmin sangat meronta-ronta saat ini, dan ia _tahu_ apa yang bagus, tamparan keras setidaknya bisa membuat _beberapa_ rasa frustasinya hilang.

Tapi sudut mata Sungmin menangkap siluet Jessica yang sedang berkelok-kelok di rak disamping kaca besar yang memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin; reaksi apa yang akan Jessica berikan jika ia melihat sang wedding plannernya menampar calon suaminya? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Tamparan lisan saja sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. "Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun."

"Aku merasa kau yang berpikiran jika kau sudah berubah, begitu? Mungkin— _seorang wedding planner_ , Sungmin? _Yang benar saja_?"

Perkataan tersebut membuat Sungmin merasa dirinya tertimpa sebuah batu besar. Kyuhyun meremehkan semua hal yang Sungmin coba lakukan. Kyuhyun itu kaya. Dan Sungmin miskin. Kyuhyun dari Seoul. Sungmin dari Ilsan. Kyuhyun lulusan Universitas Seoul. Sungmin hanya lulusan perguruan tinggi biasa. Jadi secara alamiah, apapun yang Sungmin lakukan hanyalah setitik kecil hujan dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Yang benar saja 'kan! Karena aku hanyalah seseorang tak penting dengan sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu penting dibandingkan denganmu yang bisa menggunakan uang untuk membeli barang apapun yang kau mau," (contoh: membeli mobil ratusan milyar won hanya untuk merasa bosan setelah dipakai selama dua minggu) "Pikirkan itu, brengsek."

"Satu hal yang tak kumengerti disini adalah—kenapa kau marah padaku? Rasanya aku ingat siapa yang duluan memutuskan hubungan kita, Sungmin."

"Kau tahu apa," Sungmin melangkah maju, menipiskan jarak antara ia dan Kyuhyun, lalu menunjuk satu jari ke arah wajah si laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. "Aku merasa kau membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih berat agar kau bisa mencoba menyingkirkanku dan membalas dendam 'kan. Kau pikir kau bisa berargumen denganku hanya soal warna spesifik merah dan kartu undangan konyol itu agar aku goyah," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens, "Well, itu tidak berguna. Aku akan tetap melakukan pekerjaan ini, dan aku akan mendapatkan uangku, dan aku tidak akan pernah, tidak akan, _tidak akan_ perlu melihatmu lagi. Sekarang jika kau mengijinkan," Sungmin membenarkan lagi letak kacamatanya lebih tinggi dan memberi glare mengancam sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Aku punya banyak urusan tentang pemesanan undangan. _Untuk! Pernikahanmu!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku mau keluar dari pekerjaan ini_ ,"

ujar Sungmin frustasti sambil menaruh gelas soju-nya.

"Aku tahu itu," ejek Ryeowook. Sungmin memandang teman-temannya yang sudah jahat malah membuat taruhan seberapa lama Sungmin akan bertahan pada pekerjaannya. Apakah minggu? Bulan? Ternyata bahkan Sungmin tak bisa melakukannya _satu hari saja_.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa secara fisik, emosinal atau mental untuk melakukannya! Ini—ini bukanlah karena fakta jika aku pernah berkencan dengannya," Sungmin meraih soju di meja Eunhyuk, "Ini tentang faktanya! Fakta jika Cho Kyuhyun tetap sama brengseknya ketika saat kita berkencan dulu! _Dua tahun_ yang lalu!"

Donghae memberikan pandangan menderitanya pada Sungmin. "Iya aku tahu."

"Dan—aku tahu jika aku tidak berada dalam waktu yang tepat untuk melepas pekerjaanku—"

"Iya, kau tidak."

"...dan ini adalah pekerjaan yang gajinya sangat besar yang dapat membuatku keluar dari, kau tahu, situasi ini..." situasi dimana Sungmin yang tinggal bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tidur di sofanya dan memakan semua persediaan ramen mereka. "Tapi itu akan membuatku lebih rendah dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

"Um," gumam Donghae, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting, "Aku tidak terlalu melihat dimana merencanakan pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan menghasilkan gaji lumayan itu lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan kau tidur di sofaku."

"Oh. Donghae-yah. Betapa polosnya dirimu!" ujar Sungmin menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil menghabiskan botol soju Eunhyuk. "Kau tak bisa membayangkannya. Kau benar-benar tak bisa. Si Cho itu bilang, aku beri petik disini, _Maroon dan burgundy adalah warna yang sama persis_."

"Horor dari yang terhoror," gerutu Ryeowook—Sungmin memutuskan ada satu orang lagi yang ia ingin tampar.

"Aku merasa tidak ada satupun yang mengerti disini—"

"Kita memang sama sekali tidak mengerti, Min. Jika kau bisa mendapatkan empat puluh ribu won hanya dengan duduk dan berargumen mana yang lebih bagus antara warna burgundy dan mauve"

" _Maroon._ "

"...adalah warna yang sama, maka kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus. _Aku akan_ menyukai pekerjaan itu dengan mudah."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil, menggoyangkan kepalanya, saat Sungmin membukan dan menutup lagi bibirnya untuk mencoba dan mecari jawaban. Kenyataannya adalah—tak ada jawaban, karena Donghae benar. Tidak dimanapun Sungmin akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang ini. Yang hanya tinggal ia lakukan hanya bertahan selama satu bulan saja lalu kemudian Sungmin akan hidup lebih nyaman dengan mobil baru dan rumah sendiri lalu mungkin dengan sebuah kucing. Ini adalah pekerjaan impiannya. Pekerjaan yang akan merubah keseluruhan hidupnya.

Satu-satunya halangan adalah si pengantin pria adalah mantan pacarnya. Dan, lalu kenapa? Bukan masalah besar. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang bajingan yang selingkuh secara bersembunyi dibelakangnya—dan mungkin dibelakang tunangannya juga saat ini! Siapa yang peduli!

"Orang-orang akan melakukan hal buruk hanya demi uang," tambah Ryeowook sambil menaikan alisnya. "Kau bahkan _sudah_ melakukan hal itu untuk uang."

Donghae dengan pelan menambahkan "Itu bukanlah hal terburuk di planet ini. Kita berbicara soal _empat puluh ribu_ _won_ perjam. Kita berbicara tentang _kau yang tidak akan tidur di sofa lagi_."

Kita berbicara tentang tiga bulan paling nyaman yang akan Sungmin rasakan selama hidupnya. Tapi ini hanya bisnis 'kok.

Dan bisnis tak akan pernah, _tak pernah_ menyangkut urusan pribadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan yang terus diajukan pada Sungmin tepat setelah ia dan Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan adalah; _Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian berdua?_ Dibarengi dengan alis yang ditaikan, mata melebar, dan sedikit pandangan melongo—tampang tidak percaya—tak satupun temannya percaya jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidak bersama lagi—seperti mereka tak akan bersama selamanya.

Bagaimana tepatnya seorang lulusan perguruan tinggi di Ilsan yang menyedihkan bertemu dengan pria kaya raya lulusan universitas Seoul yang jaraknya adalah berbeda kota?

Singkatnya adalah Kyuhyun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungmin sang pelayan kedai kopi yang Kyuhyun tak sengaja kunjungi di kota Ilsan. Kota yang dulu pernah Kyuhyun tinggali juga sebelum ia menetap di Seoul.

Mereka saling tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seperti..mereka benar-benar gila. Kyuhyun terbiasa mengikuti Sungmin dengan jelas, menjadi _stalker_ abadinya—walaupun salah satu diantara mereka tak ada yang benar-benar membuktikannya. Sekitar tiga minggu mereka berkencan, Kyuhyun mulai muncul di segala tempat yang Sungmin biasa kunjungi;termasuk tempat yang Kyuhyun tak punya alasan logis untuk berada disana. Kyuhyun akan berakting _biasa-biasa_ saja dalam menanggapi itu. Seperti, _oh, aku lupa kau pergi kesini juga_ dan _oh, aku lupa kau bekerja disini_ dan _oh, aku lupa kau memesan pizza setiap minggunya disini pada pukul enam sore dengan sahabatmu._ Donghae dan Ryeowook sepakat sambil menatap Sungmin mereka menggelengkan kepalanya mengatakan " _Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan stalker menyeramkan itu, Min._ " Sebenarnya hal ini akan lebih mengerikan dan aneh lagi jika Kyuhyun dapat dengan baik mengikuti Sungmin secara diam-diam. Kenyataannya adalah Kyuhyun sangat _buruk_ dalam hal itu—dalam hal sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Sungmin lebih baik darinya, sih. Saat berkencan dengan Kyuhyun ungmin berubah menjadi kekasih yang menempel terus menerus, seperti ia harus tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada dengan meneleponnya hampir tiga kali dalam satu jam hanya untuk mengecek dengan posesif dan mengatakan _kau berada dimana, kenapa kau berbicara dengan wanita/pria itu,_ dan, sejujurnya Sungmin juga berubah menjadi paranoid. Karena sangat tidak masuk akal jika orang seperti Kyuhyun ingin berkencan dengan Sungmin. Tak ada hal yang bagus tentang dirinya, Sungmin tidak punya uang, tidak punya aset, tidak punya tujuan hidup yang jelas, tidak ada apapun. Ia hanya Sungmin yang biasa-biasa saja.

Kyuhyun mempunyai udara kemisterian disekitarnya, seperti sebuah teka-teki yang tak bisa dipecahkan, atau simpelnya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun yang ia tidak ingin orang-orang sekitarnya tahu. Awalnya, hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin terpikat pada Kyuhyun karena ia menemukan Kyuhyun sangat seksi dengan hal itu. Awalnya sih.

Setelah waktu terus berlalu, bagaimanapun, Sungmin menjadi obsesif. Sungmin _tahu_ jika ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Aneh, suara berbisik-bisik saat mengangkat telepon di koridor, ia yang terbangun pukul dua malam, memakai jaket dan _berkata aku harus pergi_ tanpa penjelasan apapun. Kyuhyun akan hilang selama satu minggu setelah itu, tanpa telepon, tanpa sms, _tanpa apapun_.

Sungmin melakukan apa yang orang lain lakukan secara normal. Ia panik soal itu, secara langsung Sungmin menuntut untuk tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi, tak henti-hentinya menuntut ingin tahu dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara di telepon dengan berbisik-bisik itu, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya jawaban sejujurnya. Jawabannya, tentu saja jelas—Kyuhyun pasti selingkuh. _Bukan hanya dengan satu orang._ Itulah penjelasan yang menurut Sungmin paling masuk akal.

Mereka berdua tahu apa yang akan terjadi; tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa memprediksikan kapan itu terjadi. Pukul tiga pagi, Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari, melontarkan semua baju mahal Kyuhyun keluar jendela, melemparkan piring dan gelas ke dinding, dan _berteriak_ ¸ lagi dan lagi. _"Aku ingin kau pergi, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi, aku ingin kau hilang dari kehidupanku."_

Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun sebagai perlawanan. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun malam itu, Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mengeras hanya mulai mengepak baju yang dilempar oleh Sungmin tadi kedalam mobil corvette-nya dan lalu mengendarai pergi. Begitu saja. Tanpa telepon (paling tidak Sungmin selalu mengharapkan _satu_ telepon dari Kyuhyun), lalu tidak ada emails (paling tidak _satu_ , itupun tak ada) dan Kyuhyun berhenti mengikuti Sungmin. Rasanya seperti Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Ilsan sekaligus.

Sungmin tak bisa membiayai apartemen mewah yang disewa Kyuhyun lagi tentu saja—mereka hanya tinggal disana selama dua bulan, karena Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat idiot yang berpikiran itu adalah ide bagus untuk pindah rumah dengan pacar kaya yang menanggung seluruh biaya sewanya. Jadi kesimpulannya Sungmin harus memulai hidupnya dari awal lagi dan pergi dari sana. Lalu kemudian, Sungmin sadar dengan jelas bahwa ia gagal dalam hal 'memulai hidup yang baru'.

"Aku tidak peduli ia sudah pergi," Sungmin ingat mengatakan itu pada teman-temannya, hari pertama setelah ia pindah ke tempat Donghae lagi, "lagipula dari awal itu juga salahku untuk berpacaran dengannya. Dia adalah seorang pembohong," Donghae mengangguk, "Seorang manipulator," mengangguk lagi, "dan seorang... _stalker."_ sebuah jeda sebentar sebelum Donghae mengangguk lagi.

Sekarang, Sungmin berpikir, _sekarang ia ini apa?_

Bosnya. Uang Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung masuk secara terus menerus ke rekening banknya.

Jessica secara tidak dipercaya bagi Sungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat mudah untuk disukai, secara level profesional tentu saja. Jessica tahu apa yang ia inginkan tanpa merepotkan Sungmin, tapi tidak langsung mengacuhkannya karena Jessica selalu berkompromi dengan baik bersamanya, lalu ia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk menyukai semua ide yang Sungmin berikan, seperti, memang ia sangat menghargai ide Sungmin. Dan dalam level pribadinya, Jessica juga sangat mudah untuk disukai; dengan senyuman tulusnya, sikap ramahnya, dan kemampuan untuk menerima semua omong kosong Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya dan kekehan kecil.

Lalu Kyuhyun, yah, Kyuhyun. Ohohoho...Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu datang terlambat selama empat puluh lima menit, _di semua_ sesi pertemuan mereka ( _hehe, dia sangat tak bisa diprediksi!_ Sungmin ingin muntah soal itu), lalu Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja enam juta wonnya, datang dengan sebuah kunci mobil Porsche-nya di depan wajah Sungmin, dan membantah hampir semua kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu tidak setuju dengan idenya. Yang paling membangkitkan amarah Sungmin adalah terkadang Jessica setuju-setuju saja dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, tak peduli seberapa absurd idenya itu. Pernah beberapa saat lalu Sungmin membutuhkan waktu empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk menjelaskan mereka berdua jika warna biru dan merah itu tidak cocok dimanapun kecuali _di bendera Amerika_ , atau ketika Sungmin mengatakan jika bunga _aster_ kuning sangat tidak pantas ada dalam tema pernikahan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu berakhir dengan percekcokan yang tak ada hentinya dan Jessica yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

Terkadang juga Sungmin harus melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap benda tersebut pelan-pelan, menatap kebawah dengan bisikan kemarahan yang sangat, sambil terus bernyanyi dalam kepalanya mengatakan _ingat gajimu Sungmin. Ingat gajimu. Ingat gajimu._

Ketika Sungmin memasang kacamatanya kembali, pikirannya sudah mulai tenang, mulai rasional, mulai kembali kedalam pekerjaannya dan mengatakan "Aku rasa kita memakai bunga mawar saja. Ini klasik 'kan? Pikirkanlah— _winter_."

" _Anastasia_ ," ujar Jessica tiba-tiba, "adalah film favoritku saat masih kecil. Merah dan putih. _Rose_ merah dan putih." Nah inilah maksud Sungmin, seperti, orang bodoh juga tahu, ini 'kan dasar tapi Jessica merasa dirinya baru saja memecahkan kode morse untuk pernikahannya. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang yang sangat kaya ini tidak mempunyai selera bagus _sama sekali?_ Siapa sih yang merawat mereka hah? Apa mereka tidak punya _orangtua_?

Hal yang paling buruk diantara itu semua adalah ketika Jessica meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja, berdiri disana dan tenggelam dalam kecanggungan. Kyuhyun tidak bicara sepatah katapun hanya berdiri di sebelah Sungmin memandang dinding seakan dinding itu bisa berlubang dengan pandangannya. _Kenapa_ _sih mereka dulu bisa berpacaran?_ Perkataan tersebut terus melayang-layang dalam otak Sungmin. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Di pertemuan tertentu, Jessica pernah menghilang begitu saja ke toilet. Sungmin mengesap kopi hangatnya, dengan malas memaikan branch spray cranberry-nya, berakting supaya terlihat ia sedang melakukan hal yang penting, untuk mengalihkannya dari memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau bagus juga dalam menangani ini," ujar Kyuhyun seperti dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya.

"Ini yang kulakukan untuk hidup," Sungmin menjaga nada suaranya agar tak terlihat mengancam, ia berbicara dengan suara pelan seperti ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan pria tersebut. "Aku berharap aku lebih sekedar _bagus_ dalam hal ini."

Ada sedikit jeda disana, lalu kemudian Kyuhyun berkata memelas seperti _kicked puppy_ , "Aku 'kan hanya mencoba untuk ramah."

Sungmin menaruh kopinya ke meja, memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu menengok memastikan jika Jessica tidak ada disekitar mereka. "Jangan bertindak seperti kau adalah korban dalam situasi konyol ini. Biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, apakah Jessica punya sedikit, sedikit saja pikiran jika kau dan aku dulunya pernah bercinta? Seperti, kau tahulah. _Sex_?"

Kyuhyun juga melihat sekelilingnya, ia seperti malu—bahkan beberapa pelayan disana memberikan Sungmin pandangan kotor, seperti mereka tak pernah mendengar kata _sex_ sebelumnya. Atau mungkin mereka memang tak pernah mendengar kalimat _sex_ yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang terlihat aneh seperti Sungmin. "Kecilkan _suaramu_."

Saat dulu mereka bersama, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan hal sialan seperti itu. _Kecilkan suaramu, berhenti berteriak, itu tidak lucu, bisakah kau tenang?_ Hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi pada Sungmin.

Tentu saja Sungin tak merendahkan suaranya. "Apa _dia_ tahu? _Apa dia tahu_?"

" _Tuhan_ —" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Ia tidak perlu tahu."

Sungmin tertawa, mengagetkan seorang wanita didekatnya, "itu sangat tidak masuk akal bagiku bahwa dua tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu—"

"Satu tahun setengah," potong Kyuhyun.

"...kau tidak berubah sama sekali! Kau tetap sama seperti dulu—menyembunyikan rahasia besar, tak pernah satu katapun kejujuran yang keluar daru mulut sialanmu itu!"

Disaat yang sama, mereka berdua menyadari Jessica sudah kembali dan sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka. Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dan bersandar dekat ke wajah Sungmin, berbisik dengan suara berbahaya, "haruskah aku mengingatkanmu jika _aku yang membayarmu?_ Kau adalah _pegawai_ ku. Apa yang ku beritahu atau tidak kukatakan pada tunanganku itu bukan urusanmu."

Sungmin _sangat marah_ mendengar itu sampai-sampai ia ingim menangis—ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Bibir bawahnya mulai sedikit begetar. Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang, dan Cho Kyuhyun tetap bisa membuatnya merasa jika dirinya tidak berguna dan usang. "Kau tidak bisa membuatku _lupa_ bagaimana aku _tidak_ lebih baik darimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya kembali, seperti terkejut dan ingin membantah perkataan Sungmin—tapi Jessica sudah terlanjur berada di sampingnya, melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Membenarkan kacamatanya, dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perbedaan pendapat artistik, itu saja."

Benar. _Perbedaan artistik_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang berjalan di jalur yang sangat berbahaya, Min." Ujar Eunhyuk berbicara dengan nada serius dibarengi dengan matanya yang menyipit, membuat Sungmin merasa berumur sebelas tahun lagi. Saat ini wajah serius Eunhyuk ditujukan dengan jelas pada Sungmin yang sedang berbaring di sofa seperti biasa dengan soju di tangannya.

Ini sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak Sungmin mulai bekerja sebagai wedding planner Jessica(dan dengan segala penekanan, well Kyuhyun), dan Sungmin sudah menghasilkan uang sekitar dua ratus ribu won tanpa melakukan apapun selain menghentikan Jessica dan Kyuhyun untuk membuat keputusan bodoh tentang dekorasi yang aneh serta mengerikan. Itu mudah, _cukup_ mudah.

Jika tak ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa asumsikan bahwa pekerjaan ini semudah berjalan-jalan di taman.

Poinnya adalah, secara resmi Sungmin akhirnya bisa pindah dari kehidupannya di sofa milik Donghae ke tempat sederhana yang letaknya beberapa blok dari sini. Satu lantai, satu kamar tidur, dapur/ruang makan dan satu kamar mandi yang ideal. Itu semua sudah cukup untuknya, dan ia masih punya cukup sisa uang untuk membawa mobil butut kesayangannya ke bengkel agar suara _rr_ _rrr_ _rrrr_ aneh yang timbul ketika ia memaksakannya untuk berkendara dari Ilsan ke Seoul bisa hilang, mobil tua yang malang.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari perayaan _pindahnya_ Sungmin, tapi sebaliknya malah berubah menjadi acara untuk _menasehati Sungmin_ dengan Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang memberinya glare menyeramkan disertai omelan mereka yang berseru jika Sungmin sudah melakukan _kesalahan_ yang cukup besar.

"Apa kalian tidak ingat ketika aku pertama kali memulai pekerjaan ini kalian mengatakan jika aku melepaskannya maka aku ini gila? huh? Ingat _itu_?"

"Hei aku tidak mengatakan itu." ujar Ryeowook membela diri.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Oke...ya. Mungkin aku memang kurang lebih sedikit membujukmu soal itu."

"Lalu sekarang kau _menariknya_ kembali ketika aku sudah berhasil pindah dari sofamu?! Kau ada masalah dengan itu?!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertukar pandangan lama, hening sekali. Pandangan yang orang tahu hanya pasangan yang sudah lama bersamalah yang tahu artinya;silent communication. "Uhm.."

"Ini bukan soal uang," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Yeah, tentu saja tidak," balas Sungmin sarkatik. "kau mendapatkan sofamu kembali. Jadi tentu saja banyak yang harus diperdebatkan, hm?"

Hening lagi. Ryeowook secara canggung membenahi cardigannya, seperti mencari hal penting untuk dilakukan.

"Ini juga bukan tentang sofanya," tambah Donghae. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata ke arah semua temannya yang dengan jelas menghindari kontak mata. "Lalu apa-"

"Kau bertingkah seperti psikopat!" Heechul berteriak memotong perkataan Sungmin dan mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan. "Akhirnya hanya aku yang mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan itu!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertukar pandangan lagi. "Uhm...begini"

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mendengarmu," ujar Sungmin sambil bersandar ke sofa, menghela nafas berat, "Tapi aku masih merasa kalian menganggap hal ini terlalu jauh." Tak seorangpun menjawab pernyataan jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi perkataannya "Aku mungkin memang terlihat sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini karena bekerja pada Kyuhyun kau tahulah, berat! Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, dan merencanakan pernikahan untuk mantan pacarmu yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa penjelasan pastilah bukan sesuatu yang orang inginkan. Sepertinya setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamanya semakin sulit aku berpikiran bahwa dulu aku pernah menyukai, _mencintai_ dia!"

Ada beberapa jeda lama yang terjadi disana dan diisi oleh keheningan dengan semua orang menatap satu sama lain mencari tahu siapa yang akan berbicara duluan.

Akhirnya, itu Ryeowook. Mengejutkan mereka semua dari keheningan. "Kau bukan hanya berpikiran seperti itu, Sungmin-ah. Kau memang mencintainya."

"Sebentar," ujar Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, memandang teman-temannya dengan alis yang dikaitkan. " _Apa-apaan sih kalian_! Ini harusnya menjadi malam yang bagus untuk acara kepindahanku!" ujar Sungmin marah-marah.

"Ini acara yang bagus, kok!" bantah Donghae diiringi dengan sautan 'iya iya' dari orang-orang yang berada diruangan. "Tapi kita berpikiran jika lebih baik kami mengingatkanmu bahwa kembali pada Kyuhyun adalah ide yang buruk."

"Kembali—ap—apa? _Apa_?!" mata Sungmin hampir keluar menyapa lantai dibawahnya. " _Kembali? Pada? Kyuhyu_ n?!"

"Kita hanya _berpikir_ —"

" _Tidak_! Jangan ditambahkan lagi!" berdiri dari sofanya Sungmin melangkah maju mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "Tidak ada yang namanya _berpikiran_ lagi! karena fakta belakanya adalah aku—aku! Aku sedang merencanakan pernikahan _nya_! Dengan _orang_ lain! Lebih baik aku mengunyah jariku sendiri sampai habis dibandingkan—oh, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tak _pernah_ ingin memulai untuk...ugh!"

"Kita membicarakan ini hanya karena kita khawatir padamu, Min!" ujar Donghae dengan _puppy face_ -nya.

"Kau tahu apa! Aku akan menghentikan—mengentikan—penyerangan tiba-tiba ini!" Sungmin melangkah keluar pintu. "Selamat malam, kalian semua!"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan. Mereka tahu jika Sungmin tidak benar-benar marah pada mereka. Setidaknya mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi," mulai Sungmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi padanya dengan Jessica di sela-sela pemilihan baju pernikahan minus keberadaan Kyuhyun, "bagaimana 'sih Kyuhyun melamarmu?" ujar Sungmin dengan nada tidak pedulinya— _dia penasaran, okay?_

Jessica mengangkat bahunya cuek sambil menatap gaun-gaun di hadapannya. "Aku yang melamar, sebenarnya." Sungmin menaikan alisnya—mencoba tak merasa kaget. "Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang, istilah kecilnya, pendorong dalam sebuah hubungan. Akulah juga yang pertama kali memintanya untuk berkencan denganku."

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar Sungmin bertanya lagi dengan nada suara seperti biasa, "Kapan kalian mulai berkencan?"

"Mmmm" gumam Jessica. "Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

Huh. Jadi setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak berselingkuh di belakang Sungmin dengan _Jessica_. Sekarang itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu Sungmin khawatirkan lagi. Sekarang faktanya _adalah_ Sungmin _tahu_ sebrengsek apa tunangan Jessica _itu_ yang sepertinya wanita ini sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi...eh. Bukan urusannya.

"Dia sangat tidak tertarik dengan hal pernikahan, jujur saja. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melibatkannya sedikit demi sedikit...tapi dia seperti tidak tertarik...sama sekali. Rasanya sangat berat untuk—hm...menjalankan semuanya."

Sebelum Sungmin dapat menghentikan dirinya, sebelum Sungmin bisa mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dikatakan, bahwa ia _tidak seharusnya tahu sesuatu_ tentang Kyuhyun selain mengenai wajahnya, Sungmin berujar "Aku tahu tentang semua itu."

Jessica menatap Sungmin dengan tampang kebingungan, Sungmin yang menyadari kesalahannya cepat-cepat mencari alasan.

"Um—kau tahu. Dari laki-laki yang _pernah_ kukencani. Semua hal tentang komitmen baginya adalah seperti—er menyesatkan mereka." Tawa Sungmin nervous sambil membenarkan letak kacamata di wajahnya.

Jessica menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian tersenyum manis menghargai. "Kau _gay_? Oh!" Sungmin menatap wajah Jessica yang _excited_ seperti baru saja menemukan seorang _Gay Best Friend._

"Yeah, begitulah."

"Oh! Jadi aku membuat keputusan yang benar untuk membawamu kesini daripada Kyuhyun, dia mempunyai selera yang bagus, tapi ia mempunyai pandangan pria _straight_ dalam melihat sesuatu."

Jessica memanggil Kyhyun pria _straight_.

Jessica bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali jika Kyuhyun itu bisexual. Dia tidak tahu sedikitpun. Sungmin mungkin bisa dipecat karena subjek ini. Jadi secepatnya ia meninggalkan topik tersebut.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun." Ujar Jessica lagi. "Aku pikir kita harus merencanakan pertemuan kalian berdua, mungkin untuk membicarakan sedikit tentang pernikahan. Well, aku ingin kalian lebih bersahabat."

Sungmin ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga.

Menurut Sungmin, Jessica terkadang bisa berubah menjadi orang kejam menyebalkan yang benar-benar tidak akan mengingkari apapun yang dikatakannya. Jadi, tiga hari kemudian Sungmin menemukan dirinya duduk di restoran mewah Seoul, tempat yang ia tidak pernah impikan untuk dikunjungi sebelum semua ini, mengecek handphonenya untuk keberapa kali, lagi dan lagi.

Karena, _surprise, surprise_ : Kyuhyun terlambat. Satu setengah jam terlambat persisnya.

Sungmin tidak tahu seberapa mewah tempat yang akan ia datangi; jadi ia hanya berpakaian seadanya dengan celana jeans tua jembel dan tshirt berwarna abu-abu. Dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini, Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang tunawisma— _homeless_. Para pelayan terus memberi pandangan _nervous_ mereka, seperti Sungmin akan mengeluarkan tas bututnya dan mulai meminta sisa-sisa makanan para tamu.

"Uhm begini, _Tuan_." Ujar seorang pelayan pada Sungmin setelah hampir selama empat puluh menit Sungmin duduk disana— _dihiraukan_. "meja-meja ini hanya untuk tamu... _yang membayar."_

Sungmin menatap sang pelayan lewat kacamata hipsternya—menatapnya lama sekali. Rambut bergel hitam rapi, rahang yang keras, dan jas hitam mengkilat tanpa sedikitpun noda disana. Sungmin memutuskan bahwa ia membenci pria ini. Sangat. "Oke. Apa makanan termahal yang ada di menu?"

Sang pelayan diam sebentar menatap Sungmin bingung. "Er— _fifteen ounce steak_ Perancis kami, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, Aku pesan _itu_." Ujar Sungmin bersandar kembali dengan senyuman puasnya. Sebenarnya dia bahkan tidak menyukai steak sama sekali.

"Itu—itu seharga seratus sembilah puluh ribu won, _tuan_."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan berujar, "Apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki yang tak bisa membayar steak seharga seratus sembilan puluh ribu won?"

Pelayan tersebut menatap Sungmin seperti mengatakan _yeah, tentu saja,_ sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya menuju sepatu converse kotor Sungmin pemberian Donghae bertuliskan _sarang_ disebelah kanan dan _hae_ di sebelah kiri. "Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya _tuan_."

Dua detik kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya muncul. Ia berjalan menuju meja Sungmin berpakaian hitam-hitam, seperti ia yang memiliki restoran ini, (dan, dari yang Sungmin tahu sepertinya memang begitu), menarik tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Sungmin, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun membuka buku menu.

"Aku merekomendasikan _steak_ nya," ujar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali dari buku menu. "Aku memesan itu." Tambah Sungmin lagi.

Hening selama beberapa detik sampai kemudian, "Kau bahkan tidak suka steak." Ujar Kyuhyun masih meneliti buku menu, mencari menu steak, lalu melihat harganya sambil mengaitkan alis. "Pelayan itu membuatmu kesal berarti."

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun tajam.

"Pelayan itu melihat gaya berpakaianmu," ujar Kyuhyun setelah menutup buku menu dan lalu memandangi Sungmin intens, "mereka memperlakukanmu seperti laki-laki tunawisma yang ingin meminta sisa makanan, dan kau marah."

Well, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menebak berapa kali situasi persis seperti yang Kyuhyun deskripsikan tadi terjadi ketika dulu mereka masih berkencan. Dulu saat mereka berpacaran, Kyuhyun selalu ingin menyeret Sungmin ke berbagai restoran mewah, tapi masalahnya adalah Sungmin _tidak punya_ baju yang bagus. Sampai sekarangpun begitu. Sungmin tidak pernah mempunyai baju yang bagus(pikirnya mungkin ia harus mempunyai satu untuk acara pernikahan _nanti_ ). Lalu Kyuhyun akan selalu berkomentar "Sungmin, sungguh, itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku suka kau berpakaian sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Sungmin tidak meragukan jika memang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan gaya berpakaiannya yang seperti anak kuliahan dengan keuangan yang tipis—karena faktanya itulah mengapa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin— _uhm,dulu_.

Sayangnya orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak berpikiran sepositif itu tentang jeans belel Sungmin dan flannelnya. Contoh orang-orang itu adalah kakak Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra, paman Kyuhyun, Cho Yejeong, semua orang-orang kaya teman Kyuhyun dan semua pekerja restoran mahal yang sering Kyuhyun kunjungi.

"Kau tidak minum apapun," ujar Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hanya air putih."

"Memangnya aku harus minum sebuah whiskey saat," jawab Sungmin sambil mengecek jam tangannya "di jam dua belas tiga puluh siang begini?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun dapat menyangkal perkataan Sungmin sang pelayan pun muncul dengan ekspresi ramah ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengarkan Kyuhyun berbicara mengenai menu pada pelayan tersebut dengan sebuah smirk tercantum di wajahnya, Sungmin berpikir sang pelayan akan mengira jika dirinya adalah _pacar_ Kyuhyun yang datang dari desa untuk memulai sebuah drama dalam keluarganya.

Lucunya sih, kurang lebih hal itulah yang memang terjadi pada Sungmin— _dulu_.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dari meja mereka dengan tampang kesal yang ditujukan pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya duduk disana sambil men-tap ponsel mahalnya dibawah meja—mungkin menulis sms, mungkin email, atau mungkin saja mengirim _tweet_. Siapa yang tahu 'kan? Ketika dulu mereka bersama, Sungmin tahu betapa tidak sukanya Kyuhyun dengan pemberitaan dirinya di media sosial. Tapi itu dulu sekali, ia mungkin sekarang sudah berubah. Well, itu bukan berarti setelah berakhirnya hubungan mereka, Sungmin men- _google_ nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak pernah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membenarkan letak kacamanya. Melipat serbetnya di pangkuan. Mengambil dua garpu di meja dan memeriksanya lalu kemudian mulai membenturkan pelan benda tersebut ke gelas air putihnya membuat suara-suara seperti _ting ting ting ting, swish swish swish—_ "Pilih minum itu atau aku akan melemparnya ke lantai," ujar Kyuhyun sarkatik sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel dan memandang Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin membeku di tempat lalu cepat-cepat menaruh kedua garpu tersebut pelan kembali ke tempatnya. Ini tidak akan menjadi pertama kalinya Kyuhyun benar-benar melemparkan seluruh minumannya ke lantai. Well, Kyuhyun bukan laki-laki yang suka menggertak.

"Uhm," ujar Sungmin mencairkan suasana. "apa kau mempunyai hal yang ingin dibicarakan soal er, pernikahanmu?"

"Tidak juga."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang kembali men-tap ponselnya, hal itu membuat Sungmin benar-benar kesal. "Baiklah, kau berkata seperti itu apa karena ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertemuan ini?"

Tidak ada respon. "Karena, aku akan duduk di hadapanmu untuk sekitar empat puluh menit yang mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk jika kita, kau tahu...ngobrol. Tentang pernikahanmu dan bukan yang lain, hanya—er pernikahan."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menengadahkan kepala dari ponselnya, memandang Sungmin kesal, dan kemudian kembali lagi pada ponsel di lengannya men-tap, men-swipe, dan mengabaikannya. Ini adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah Sungmin alami di planet ini, ia mencoba untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengan si idiot di hadapannya hanya untuk ditepis, diabaikan dan diperlakukan bahwa Sungmin lah yang menjadi problem hidupnya. Padahal yang Sungmin tahu adalah dirinya tak pernah menjadi masalah sesungguhnya pada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah baiklah, bukan tentang pernikahan kalau begitu? Oke. Bagaimana dengan topik manis ini—kapan tepatnya kau akan memberitahu tunanganmu tentang _kau dan aku?"_

"Kau dan aku," ejek Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. "Tak ada _kau dan aku,_ Sungmin."

"Kau tahu, maksudku _kau dan aku_ dulu, asshole."

"Well, untuk apa membicarakannya lagi ketika ada kalimat _dulu_ , Sungmin."

"Karena—" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya "Karena itu—itu berbeda!"

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah memiliki _juniormu di mulutku!"_

"Tuhan! Pelankan suaramu!" ujar Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling restoran. "Kau bilang _aku_ tidak berubah sedikitpun? Lihat dirimu Sungmin, _kau_ masih sembrono seperti kau yang _dulu."_

"Jika aku bukan wedding plannermu," lanjut Sungmin mengabaikan sambil menunjukan jarinya pada Kyuhyun, "dan kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah pesta—apakah kau akan mengenalkanku sebagai _mantan pacarmu_ atau hanya seorang laki-laki yang pernah kau kenal?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya keatas yakin jika itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu peduli jika Jessica tak tahu soal ini."

"Itu _menggangguku_ karena aku adalah orang yang pernah merasakan omong kosongmu Kyuhyun! Dan itu tak pernah menyenangkan! Satu kesalahpahaman akan mengarahkan kalian ke tempat yang salah, dan saat itu terjadi aku hanya bisa diam—"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menghela nafas berat. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya melupakannya, Sungmin? Apa selama hidupmu kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya _dulu adalah dulu_ dan _sekarang adalah sekarang?_ "

Sungmin melepaskan kacamatanya kasar, menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan sedikit pandangan matanya yang blur. "Aku bisa 'kok membiarkan apa yang dulu adalah dulu, Kyuhyun, jika aku tahu apa sih yang terjadi disana! Kau, sampai sekarang ini, kau tidak pernah memberiku sebuah kejujuran. Aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa kau selingkuh dan kau bahkan tak pernah menyangkalnya!"

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak pernah _berselingkuh_ , Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu sambil mengembalikan kacamatanya ke tempat semula. "Kau tidak pernah memberiku sebuah kejujuran, biar begitu aku masih mengharapkan kejujuran itu _sekarang_."

"Percaya apa yang kau percaya saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak peduli.

"Oh, ya. Percayalah aku tahu kau sebenarnya peduli, _Kyuhyun_." Pertengkaran ini bisa dibilang akan semakin jauh walaupun salah satu diantara mereka belum ada yang _full_ berteriak, tapi berilah Sungmin tiga puluh detik lagi dan ia akan marah-marah sambil mulai melemparkan meja di restoran ini. Kyuhyun mengetahui itu, Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin tidak akan merasa bersalah jika ia akan membuat sebuah _scene_ di tengah-tengah restoran berisi penuh orang. "Lihat saja kau sangat mudah mengakhiri hubungan kita! Hanya—hanya _pergi_ begitu saja dariku!"

Kyuhyun mulai membalas teriakan Sungmin, mengatakan "Kau _memintaku_ begitu, oke? Kau memintaku untuk pergi dari hidupmu, jadi aku pergi!" lalu Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan nada pelan, "Aku akan melakukan semua apapun yang kau minta..."

Setelah itu, pesanan mereka datang. Dan itu adalah waktu yang tepat karena pertengkaran ini surut begitu saja dari tubuh Sungmin, ia tak bisa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun.

Lebih tepatnya, Sungmin tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana karena kenyataannya _memang_ Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan segala sesuatu yang Sungmin katakan. Hal tersebut pernah membuat Ryeowook dan Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk memulai suatu percakapan santai tentang film berjudul _Pirates of the Caribbean_ dengan Kyuhyun, lalu secara tak sengaja Sungmin berkata _wow, pasti akan menyenangkan sekali jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa melihat pulau Karibia!_ Dan keesokan harinya Kyuhyun menjejalkan Sungmin sebuah amplop dari tangannya yang berisi tiket pesawat untuk pergi ke Turks dan pulau Caicos tempat Karibia berada. Kedua teman Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan _dasar orang kaya_. Saat mereka berpacaran dulu Sungmin pernah berkata tak sengaja juga seperti "Aku tidak suka tempat ini" dan Kyuhyun akan langsung berdiri menggengam tangannya dan pergi dari sana, atau pernah juga suatu kali Sungmin mengatakan "daging ini kurang matang" dan Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit berargumen panjang dengan staf dapur restoran tentang itu. Kyuhyun selalu saja berusaha terlalu keras dan sangat takut akan melakukan kesalahan atau melakukan sesuatu yang Sungmin tidak suka. Sampai sekarang, jika Sungmin mengingat masa-masa itu ia akan meringis sambil berpikir jika itu bukanlah bagaimana suatu hubungan yang sehat _terjadi_.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tak bisa lakukan untuk Sungmin hanyalah memberi tahunya _kejujuran_. Apa sih yang begitu sangat buruk, tak bisa dikatakan yang Kyuhyun tak mengakuinya bahkan sampai sekarang?

Sungmin memotong steaknya dan Kyuhyun mengesap supnya lalu merekapun tak berbicara satu sama lain selama empat puluh menit selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka bilang aku harus keluar dari pekerjaan ini," ujar Sungmin menaruh ponsel diantara telinga dan bahunya sambil mulai merebus pasta. "Kau tahu 'kan biar bagaimanapun aku tak mau mengakuinya tapi mereka sangat-sangat—"

"...mereka benar." ujar Siwon menyelesaikan perkataan Sungmin. Siwon adalah salah satu teman baik Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menyelesaikan perkuliahannya di London. Sangat meragukan rasanya jika Siwon akan kembali lagi ke Korea. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil pekerjaan itu."

"Mudah sekali kau berbicara," jawab Sungmin sambil mulai meniriskan pastanya. "kau 'kan selalu punya uang. Aku tahu jika satu juta won bagimu sama saja dengan seribu won. Tapi bagiku—"

Sungmin mendengar suara 'tsks' dari seberang ponselnya. "Okay okay. Terserah apa katamu, tapi tetap saja bekerja dengan seseorang yang kenyataannya adalah mantan pacarmu, _well_ agak gila sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak bilang aku masih bisa waras atau tidak di akhir pekerjaan ini." ujar Sungmin bercanda, jujur saja ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya dan Sungmin juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. "Aku _tidak bisa_ begitu saja keluar, Wonnie."

"Kau sudah terlalu dalam, Min," ujar Siwon muram. "Jujur saja, aku sangat marah pada Kyuhyun—memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? Hanya muncul begitu saja secara tiba-tiba padahal dia tahu itu kau? Dan, kau tahu, menurutku semua hal ini terasa sangat aneh bagik"

"Beritahu aku," jawab Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Mengalaminya saja sudah sangat aneh untukku."

"Maksudku seperti, _sangat-sangat_ aneh. Bagaimana dia bisa menyetujui begitu saja untuk kau merencanakan pernikahannya disaat ada ribuan wedding planner tingkat tinggi di Seoul?"

Sungmin hening sejenak, menggigit bibirnya. "Dia bilang Jessica mengatakan, itu lebih baik aku atau Kyuhyun harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja itu tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak berpikiran jika Jessica bahkan tahu namamu sampai seseorang mengatakan padanya."

"Donghae bilang, ayahnya Jessica-lah yang mengenalkanku padanya. Seperti dia tahu jika aku berasal dari Ilsan dan Donghae juga tinggal disana..." ujar Sungmin membela diri.

Hening cukup lama terjadi dari seberang telepon selama hampir beberapa menit sampai Siwon memecahnya dengan menghela nafas berat. "Maksudku adalah Kyuhyun-lah orang yang menemukan namamu dan mengatakannya pada Jessica, Sungmin." ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Sungmin tertawa keras-keras. Ia tak bisa membendungnya. Sungmin hampir terguling-guling di lantai dengan kacamata yang jatuh ke dalam pastanya.

"Aku _serius_!"

"Ohh tuhan. Maafkan aku. _Sial_. Hanya saja itu..." Sungmin berhenti sesaat mencoba menenangkan diri dari tawanya, menghapus sedikit air yang keluar dari ujung matanya. "...itu sangat konyol. Jika kau melihat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku sekarang—itu sangat absurd bahkan hanya untuk berpikiran dia ingin aku berpartisipasi dalam pernikahannya! Itu gila!"

"Memangnya dia pernah _waras_ saat berkencan denganmu dulu?"

"Oh, _ayolah_ Siwonnie!" ujar Sungmin sambil menyeruput pastanya langsung dari penggorengan ia tinggal sendiri sekarang, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau 'kan? "Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun memang sedikit aneh tapi, _yang benar saja_? Kau harus mengakui jika semua orang itu punya batasan; dan haruskah aku mengingatkanmu—pria ini akan menikah. Menikah dengan orang lain! Dan kau berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun secara diam-diam masih memikirkanku? Memikirkan Sungmin yang rendah dan tak punya apapun ini? Oh, _come on, Wonnie!."_

Siwon mengomeli Sungmin sedikit karena ia tak seharusnya menjelek-jelekan dirinya seperti itu. Percakapan mereka tak berlangsung lama setelah itu karena Siwon masih mempunyai beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan, Siwon mengucapkan salamnya sambil menambahkan "Pikirkan tentang itu, Min."

.

.

.

.

.

Dihari ulang tahun Sungmin ke-24 yang jatuh tepat hari ini, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang ayah berada di dalam rumahnya(rumah baru pindahannya, bahkan bukan di rumah Donghae) _well_ , setelah pekerjaannya dengan Jessica selesai tentu saja.

Biasanya hari seperti ini Sungmin akan habiskan dengan minum-minum sampai mabuk bersama teman-temannya di Ilsan, tapi karena sang ayah sudah datang dengan sebuah pancake dan kado di tangannya, mungkin Sungmin harus mengubah rencananya kali ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap kado kecil ditangannya.

"Kau menaruh kunci serapmu di tempat-tempat bodoh, Sungmin." jawab ayah Sungmin kembali bersandar di sofa kecilnya dengan tampang puas. "Aku rasa kau masih mengingat caramu memperingatkanku tentang orang asing."

"Diam dan buka saja kadomu, Ming." Sungmin melakukan apa yang ayahnya katakan dengan senang, ia menarik kertas kado putih bergambar snowman—mereka sudah melakukan hal ini sebagai candaan selama empat tahun—untuk menampakkan sebuah kotak perhiasaan sederhana berwarna putih. "Perhiasan?!" ujar Sungmin excited, setengah bercanda, setengah serius sambil membuka bagian atas kotak.

Di dalamnya, _tepat sekali_ , sebuah perhiasaan—tapi bukan tipe-tipe perhiasan mewah yang bercahaya, dan bergemerlapan. Ini hanya sebuah kalung perak sederhana, dan saat Sungmin mengambilnya dari dalam kotak, ia menyadari ada sebuah liontin terayun disana. Terlihat familiar, tapi Sungmin tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk itu; rasanya kata yang tepat adalah, uhm _p_ _eluru?_

"Apa..."

"Itu adalah peluru perak," ujar sang ayah mengkonfirmasi hal yang ada didalam pikiran Sungmin. "Peluru asli. Bukan hanya sesuatu yang kubeli di toko buku komik; aku memesan itu untuk dibuat."

Sungmin menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Ini sangat...keren. Ia akan terlihat _badass_ berjalan-jalan dengan kalung seperti itu; mungkin orang-orang nanti akan berhenti memperlakukannya seperti seorang nerd dengan kacamata tebal.

Yang _aneh_ tentang hal ini adalah Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun meminta sebuah peluru perak pada sang ayah. Bahkan ia tak pernah _berpikiran_ tentang peluru perak. Tidak pernah sekalipun dan dimanapun Sungmin menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti _Sungmin ingin kalung berliontin peluru perak di hari ulang tahunnya!_ Apa yang mendorong ayahnya untuk pergi dan memesan hal seperti ini?

"Itu bisa menjadi jimat keberuntungan." Lanjut ayah Sungmin saat anaknya mulai mengalungkan perhiasan tersebut di lehernya. "Melindungimu dari kekuatan jahat, dan apapun itu."

Sungmin tertawa, ia lalu berterima kasih pada sang ayah atas kadonya sambil memakan pancake-pancake tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian ayah Sungmin dengan wajah sedih mengatakan jika ia ada keperluan di luar kota untuk beberapa hari. Rencana yang sudah diatur di dalam kepala Sungmin kembali lagi dan lalu dengan senang Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata seperti _hati-hati dijalan_ dan _aku akan merindukanmu yah_ _._ Fase kedua dari rencana ulang tahun Sungmin hari ini adalah datang kerumah Eunhyuk dan Donghae dimana mereka akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Sungmin dan memberinya hadiah wine yang nantinya akan mereka minum bersama.

Sungmin menghirup wangi masakan sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut, Eunhyuk menatapnya senang sambil melirik sedikit ke arah leher Sungmin, "Kalung yang kau pakai itu sangat menarik, Min."

Sungmin menyadari hampir seharian ini Eunhyuk terus memandangi kalungnya. Sungmin awalnya hanya berasumsi jika mungkin Eunhyuk adalah seorang fans tentang hal-hal yang berbau perak, atau mungkin Eunhyuk sedikit jealous padanya. Tapi dari cara Eunhyuk mengatakan _menarik_ itu tidak seperti...hmm, menarik! Jelasnya seperti...pip pip! Seperti— _aku tahu tepatnya itu benda apa dan untuk apa, lalu kenapa kau memakai itu hah_ _?_

Sungmin ikut memandang kalungnya, meraih liontin tersebut dengan jarinya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ayah memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang ini jimat keberuntungan, yeah begitulah."

Donghae memandang lebih dekat ke arah liontin itu lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Itu adalah benda kecil yang aneh."

"Ini kan cuma peluru perak."

"Itu _memang_ jimat keberuntungan," ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada aneh yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Boleh kulihat?"

Tanpa menunggu respon, jari Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah leher Sungmin dan meraih kalungnya, membalik-balikan liontin tersebut beberapa kali seperti mencari sebuah cetakan tanda atau apapun itu yang bisa Eunhyuk lihat. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan Gummy smilenya dan mengatakan, "Liontin yang bagus."

Fase ketiga tentu saja teman-teman Sungmin dengan sukarela membawanya ke sebuah bar di Ilsan, mereka telah melakukan hal ini sejak ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke-20—selalu dengan bar murah yang sama di sudut kota Ilsan dengan lagu-lagu kuno dan pelayan-pelayan yang berpakaian tahun 90'an.

Jadi, sudah hampir empat gelas vodka-sprite yang Sungmin minum malam itu bersamaan dengan wine yang Eunhyuk dan Donghae sodorkan padanya, dan Sungmin...mabuk. Cukup mabuk. Tepatnya tidak terlalu sampai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi kau tahulah. Hampir mabuk. Dan Sungmin sangat senang! Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal Kyuhyun sepanjang malam itu, dan Heechul-hyung terus menggelitikinya sambil tertawa keras-keras.

Ryeowook membawakannya sepiring kentang goreng sebagai hadiah ulang tahunya, dan malam itu mengalir dengan menyenangkan! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu bulan setengah, Sungmin akhirnya bisa menenangkan dirinya dan tidak marah-marah atau berada di ujung mentalnya. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, usia ke-24 memang yang terbaik pikirnya, Sungmin memesan beberapa gelas lagi, memberitahu kepada teman-temannya jika ia akan membayar semua sambil mengayunkan seratus ribu won di tangan.

Semua temannya bersorak senang, bahkan Eunhyuk yang tidak mabuk pun ikut bersorak sambil tersenyum senang. Ini adalah malam yang sangat hebat.

Tapi, mungkin karena itulah kenapa hal ini berubah menjadi buruk.

Tepat setelah Sungmin menerima pesanan gelas kesekiannya, Donghae menunjuk ke arah sesuatu dan berbicara dengan suara mabuknya, "Hey. Bukankah itu..."

Dengan mata tidak fokusnya Sungmin mencoba melihat arah jari telunjuk Donghae, "Apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bukankah itu..."

Dengan susah payah akhirnya mata Sungmin dapat fokus ke arah spesifik tersebut. Bar ini cukup kosong, hampir kosong malah, kecuali beberapa perempuan yang tertawa kecil di jukebox kiri bar, dan satu-satunya pria yang sedang duduk di sudut bar, di salah satu meja yang hanya memiliki satu bangku, membaca buku dan meminum sesuatu yang nampaknya adalah air putih. Pria tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mereka, ia memakai jaket tebal yang kerahnya menutupi hampir seluruh rahangnya. Setuju atau tidak, pria inilah orang yang paling mencurigakan di dalam bar ini, dan juga jelasnya ia dengan bodoh memegang buku tersebut _terbalik_.

Sungmin tahu tanpa ragu sedikitpun siapa orang itu. " _The hell._ Tidak. Mungkin."

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk inosen, dan bahkan sang bartender pun ikut menengok penasaran bersamaan dengan teman Sungmin yang lain.

" _Kyuhyun_?"

Buku yang pria tersebut pegang tadi lepas dari lengannya dengan suara gemeretak kencang, jatuh ke atas meja dan membuat air mineral itu tumpah ke pangkuannya.

"Kyuhyun?" ulang Ryeowook, dan semua orang disana memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan kaget langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dibarengi dengan celananya yang basah karena air mineral. Eunhyuk mengeraskan rahangnya karena bingung berkata apa tapi Donghae malah menutup mulutnya menahan agar suara tawanya tidak keluar saat Ryewook masih terus mengulang kalimat _Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?_ Lalu Heechul-hyung berteriak, "Kau seperti mengompol di celana, KYU!"

" _Kyuhyun_ _?"_ Sungmin berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kyuhyun diikuti dengan Donghae yang hampir jatuh menabrak linolium dibawah kakinya tapi ia langsung mencoba berdiri detik itu juga, "What the _fucking fuck?_ _"_ ujar Sungmin mengutuk tanpa repot-repot menyaring perkataannya.

Pria yang menjadi objek tanyanya terlihat sedang mencoba untuk kabur sebenarnya, sangat _tidak bisa dipercaya_ , tapi karena Sungmin mempunyai kecepatan saat mabuknya ia dapat dengan mudah mengunci lengan Kyuhyun dan membalikan badannya untuk menatap wajah idiot-bodohnya itu. "Apa aku sedang _berkhayal_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian, "er—tidak."

"Kau _menstalker_ ku lagi?"

"Apa? Aku—apa maksudmu dengan _lagi?_ _"_

Bola mata Sungmin hampir keluar saat ia mendapati dirinya tengah mempelototi Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar mabuk, ia menyadari itu saat berdiri di depan manta pacarnya yang seorang psikopat. "Kau _mengikutiku kesini!_ "

"Aku tidak _mengikuti_ mu kesini..." ujar Kyuhyun membela diri sambil menghindari kontak mata Sungmin.

Secara teknis, dia benar. Satu-satunya hal tentang Kyuhyun yang bagi Sungmin cukup mengesankan adalah saat mereka berkencan Kyuhyun mempunyai ingatan yang sangat bagus. Ia dapat mengingat _semuanya_ —janji kencan mereka, lirik lagu, nama-nama orang, arah jalan dan lain-lain. Jadi pastinya ia _mengingat_ jika hari ulang tahun Sungmin adalah malam ini, dan ia mengingat nama bar murah yang kadang ia juga diseret kesini, ingat arah menuju bar ini dan lalu memutuskan untuk _muncul_.

Sungmin ingat kali terakhir Kyuhyun ada di pesta ulang tahunnya. Kyuhyun _membeku_ duduk di salah satu tempat duduk bar dengan setelan mahal merk Armaninya, mengerutkan dahi dan menolak semua minuman beralkohol yang ada disana. Akhirnya hal tersebut masuk dalam daftar _Alasan kenapa teman-teman Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun_ —itu adalah malam dimana bisikan, pertanyaan dan komen berdatangan pada Sungmin seperti _kenapa sih kau mau berkencan dengan dia?_ dan _dia sangat tidak sopan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana kalian bisa cocok_. Sungmin seringkali marah pada Kyuhyun yang berlaku seperti anak bayi di setiap ulang tahunnya. Sungmin sangat ingat hal itu.

Sekarang, hampir satu tahun lebih setelahnya, Sungmin berdiri di depan bar yang sama dengan sangat marah dan geram; tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Tapi setidaknya untuk orang yang sama.

"Kau sangat _luar biasa_!"

"Aku tidak datang kesini karena kau," ujar Kyuhyun saat akhirnya menyerah mengeringkan air di celananya.

"Oh _begitu_! Jadi kau mengendarai jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Ilsan hanya untuk pergi ke bar yang spesifik ini dan di malam yang spesifik ini! _Tanpa alasan?!_ "

Kyuhyun tampak sama dengan wajah yang biasa ia kenakan saat ia tertangkap basah di tengah-tengah acara _stalking_ nya—wajah yang seperti tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan tertangkap, dan sekarang Kyuhyun pasti sedang berjuang untuk mencari sebuah alasan. Dalam skenario ini, well...tak ada alasan. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang menggali liang kuburnya sendiri saat ini. Ia membuka dan menutup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar akhirnya diam dan hanya berdiri disana, mengeraskan rahangnya dan masih menghindari kontak mata.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan satu kalimat terburuk yang memang mungkin ia akan katakan untuk memulai sebuah perang dunia ketiga pada Sungmin.

"...happy birthday?"

Sungmin menyerangnya.

Well, setidaknya _mencoba_ menyerang.

Saat Sungmin berakhir dengan meninju sedikit dagu Kyuhyun, ia hampir mematahkan jarinya sendiri lalu kemudian hampir jatuh juga ke bawah sampai Kyuhyun menangkapnya dengan refleksnya yang sangat cepat sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. "Kau _brengsek_!" teriak Sungmin memegang jarinya yang lumpuh dengan tangan yang lain, "kau mematahkan jariku _sialan_!

"Pertama-tama," ujar Kyuhyun memegang jari Sungmin perlahan, menimbulkan suara teriakan perihnya. "Ini tidak patah. Dan kedua, _kau_ yang memukulku."

Kyuhyun tampak puas dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia membuat Sungmin berdiri lagi dengan kakinya, tampangnya seperti mengatakan _haha, aku mempunyai rahang ajaib yang sangat keras, aku menang!_ Hal itu membuat Sungmin ingin memukulnya lagi

Tapi Donghae ada di sisinya sekarang, Donghae menaruh lengannya di bahu Sungmin sambil mengatakan, "Kau mabuk, teman."

Benar. Benar sekali. Tapi kebenaran yang paling benar adalah fakta bahwa Sungmin _marah_ dan ingin membuat suatu pembicaraan dengan Cho Kyuhyun tentang masalah mentalnya. Sungmin baru saja ingin mengatakan hal itu dan membuat ronde baru dengan teriakannya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan aneh. Aneh seperti...hampir _ketakutan_ , atau khawatir, atau gelisah. Shock, mungkin. Sungmin tidak yakin. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah Kyuhyun seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menyandar dekat ke tubuh Sungmin mencoba mengambil peluru perak di lehernya tetapi langsung menariknya kembali, seperti jarinya akan terbakar saja. "Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Sungmin menatap ke bawah—ke lehernya, bingung, sambil memegang kacamatanya. Takut jika kacamatanya jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. "Ayahku memberikannya. Untuk _ulang tahunku._ Yang kau _rusak_ tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tampak terlihat lebih khawatir mendengarnya. Dia mendongak, melihat sesuatu di dalam bar sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bersamaan—Sungmin melihat ke belakang di waktu yang sama untuk menemukan Eunhyuk menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan berani. Lalu kemudian Kyuhyun dengan tekatekinya yang aneh seperti biasa mengatakan, "Aku harus pergi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kembali lalu berteriak, " _t_ _entu saja_! Memangnya apa lagi yang _kuharapkan_ darimu!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang pergi menuju mobil mewahnya. Ia memutuskan jika pesta ulang tahunnya secara ofisial sudah berakhir.

Ketika semua teman Sungmin berkumpul kembali di dalam mobil SUV Donghae, ia kembali mengoceh. "Kau tahu apa? Banyak hal salah yang terjadi malam ini!"

"Setuju!" ujar Donghae di bangku pegemudi sambil memainkan seatbeltnya.

"Kyuhyun muncul adalah salah satunya. Kyuhyun hampir mematahkan jariku juga salah satunya. Tapi—bisakan aku memberitahu hal yang lain lagi?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Dia _menstalkerku_...disaat aku merencanakan pernikahannya! Dengan wanita lain!"

"Yep." Setuju Heechul-hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Um" ujar Ryeowook dari kursi belakang. "mungkin bukan stalking. Mungkin hanya...ia ingin berada dimana kau sedang berada sekarang."

"Pertanyaannya adalah _kenapa_." Kata Donghae. "Kenapa dia mau repot-repot datang jauh kesini saat ia, uhm, sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Kalian berdua kan sudah seribu persen putus,"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun itu sudah _empat ribu persen putus!_ "

"...dan dia masih menstalkermu di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku rasa kepalanya sudah sangat kacau," ujar Heechul-hyung bernada sangat serius seperti Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak punya otak.

Sudah sangat jelas memang ada yang salah dengan otak pria itu. Mungkin dia bukanlah seorang psikopat, tapi dia hanya...tidak _normal_. Orang yang normal tidak akan mengendarai jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Ilsan hanya untuk menguping obrolan seorang mantan pacar di hari ulang tahunnya ketika disaat bersamaan ia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Kecuali itu hanya terjadi di film-film romantis tahun 2001.

Kesalahannya yang lain adalah, pria itu secara sempurna sudah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun Sungmin dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan...well. di depan seluruh teman-temannya, yang memang sudah pernah melihat yang lebih buruk dari itu, dan di depan para perempuan yang terkekeh kecil di sudut bar lalu jangan lupakan si bartender yang berumur enam puluh tahunan itu. Poinnya adalah, Sungmin marah. Ia sangat marah dan m _abuk_.

Ketika Donghae menurunkan Sungmin di depan rumahnya. Eunhyuk menurunkan jendela mobil dan menatapnya lagi dengan tampang seorang ibu yang ingin menasehati anaknya—tapi kali ini, Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang Sungmin seratus persen harus menurutinya. "Berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, Sungmin. Aku serius."

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan itu.

Dari alasan-alasan yang bisa diukurnya...Sungmin ingin tetap pada pekerjaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu—Sungmin _hampir_ sama sekali tidak punya pikiran untuk keluar, tidak peduli seberapa menyeramkannya Eunhyuk di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin. Eunhyuk bertingkah seperti Kyuhyun bukan hanya sebuah beban di hidup Sungmin seperti umumnya, tapi ia bertingkah seperti Kyuhyun adalah sebuah _ancaman_.

Yang sebenarnya, oke. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun ketika mereka masih berpacaran adalah gelagat yang sangat jelas untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah hubungan _abusive_ (kekerasan). Dan ya fakta jika Kyuhyun muncul di pesta ulang tahun Sungmin tanpa diundang lebih menjelaskan lagi perilaku jika Kyuhyun adalah sampel kekasih yang menyeramkan. Tapi rasanya Sungmin sudah memberitahu ribuan kali pada teman-temannya jika hal tentang 'stalking' tersebut bukanlah seperti Kyuhyun adalah seorang _kekasih psikopat yang posesif,_ atau seperti _Aku harus mengontrol hidupmu_ , bukan seperti itu, ini rasanya...lain. Rasanya seperti Kyuhyun memang dengan tulus mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Sungmin—Sungmin bahkan pernah berpikiran sedikit jika Kyuhyun mempunyai penyakit kegelisahan yang membuatnya khawatir setiap hari tentang Sungmin yang akan tersandung dan terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu ke sebuah danau, _stuck_ disana, lalu tenggelam.

Poinnya adalah—Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak dalam sebuah hubungan _abusive_. Mungkin tepatnya adalah _aneh_ , benar, tapi bukan _abusive_.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang indah, pernahkan orang lain memberitahumu itu?"

Sungmin menjawab perkataan Jessica dengan senyuman."

"Apa kau punya setelan jas?"

"Erm..tidak?"

"Tidak satupun?"

"Aku punya blazer. Maksudku—aku fans Harry Potter dan membelinya online jadi ada lambang Gryffinfor disana, tapi—"

" _Lalu_ apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti di pernikahanku?" Jessica mengatakan itu seperti hal tersebut sangatlah penting, diantara skenario hidup dan mati.

"Umm..."

Percakapan tersebut membuat Jessica menyeret Sungmin ke salah satu toko termahal yang berisi seluruh setelan terbaik untuk pria di Seoul, Sungmin berdiri di tengah-tengah toko saat Jessica mulai memilih-milih setelan, orang-orang disana menatap sepatu sneaker Sungmin yang bertuliskan _Saranghae_ dengan jijik. Jessica yang menyadari itu hanya tertawa dan memberikannya tatapan maklum.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai lensa kontak saja?" tanya Jessica sambil menaruh setelan pilihannya di tangan.

"Pemikiran tentang menempatkan jariku ke dalam bola mata itu sangat membuatku takut."

Jessica berhenti sedikit di tengah-tengah kegiatannya. "Bukan seperti itu caranya lensa konta bekerja, Sungmin. Oh yang benar saja."

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil Jessica kembali memilih setelan-setelan tersebut.

Satu-satunya alasan Sungmin menyetujui hal ini adalah karena Jessica bersikeras akan membayar semuanya—dan bahkan sekaligus cek bayaran untuk Sungmin juga, ia menyadari jika dirinya tidak berada dalam posisi untuk bisa menolak sesuatu yang gratis. Gaji Sungmin sudah hampir habis untuk membayar sisa pinjaman biaya kuliahnya, lalu membayar beberapa tagihan rumah sakit ibunya yang dimana sang ayah sudah susah payah melunaskannya sejak hari kematian ibu Sungmin, lalu mobilnya, oh jangan lupakan mobilnya yang ia sudah perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu biaya sewa rumah barunya, dan biaya makanan, dan bensin—well, setidaknya Sungmin sudah meringankan beban ayahnya sedikit.

Jadi mendapatkan pakaian untuk sebuah pernikahan _secara gratis_ adalah transaksi yang cukup manis bagi Sungmin. Jessica adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia sangat baik. Dia menyenangkan, bisa menjadi supermodel...tapi dibalik itu semua, Jessica itu membosankan, dan diatas itu juga, Jessica bisa jadi sedikit bodoh ketika disangkutkan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan, atau ketika ia bertingkah seperti orang yang sangat brengsek, Jessica hanya akan tersenyum menanggapi itu lalu mengangguk dan mengedipkan bulu matanya mengatakan _oh sayang!_

Rasanya bagi Sungmin seperti Jessica mencoba sangat keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun senang. Seperti, jika Jessica tidak melakukan semua yang ia sukai, Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Yang ini," ujar Jessica memutuskan, memilih setelan berwarna merah. Tidak terlalu merah sih...sedikit seperti _strawberry_. "Well, aku mau yang mereknya Armani," ujarnya lagi sambil menyikut lengan Sungmin dan memberinya kedipan mata, "seperti Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang akan Kyuhyun pakai itu hanya Armani. Orang yang suka membanggakan dirinya." Tambah Jessica malu-malu.

Sungmin tahu hal itu dengan baik. Ingatkah kalian saat Kyuhyun muncul di bar _murah_ saat ulang tahun Sungmin dengan _Armani_? Dulu, Kyuhyun rasanya seperti hanya ingin membuat semua orang di sekitarnya merasa konyol dan miskin; tapi sebenarnya ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu sama sekali. Bagi Kyuhyun sebuah acara berarti Armani. Bagi Sungmin, cukup hanya dengan setelan murah yang ia beli di K-mart untuk sebuah interview pekerjaan.

Jessica mentap sepatu high heelsnya ke lantai, sambil mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya, bibirnya mengerut saat membaca itu sementara Sungmin hanya duduk disana dengan gelisah dan tidak bisa diam; tiba-tiba ia merasa menggunakan sneaker ini adalah pilihan yang salah well, Sungmin sudah berumur duapuluh empat tahun dan masih berjalan dengan sepatu sneaker. Ia memang butuh sepatu baru dan, mungkin memakai lensa kontak juga—ia akan terlihat sedikit lebih tua tanpa kacamata karena sekarang, Sungmin terlihat seperti anak mahasiswa baru."

"Sungmin, aku ingin bicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu." Jessica bernada serius seperti akan mengatakan _kau dipecat_. Sungmin menatap Jessica dengan perhatian nervousnya. "Aku perhatikan jika kau dan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu dekat."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya walaupun ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Um..."

"Aku tahu jika Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang dapat dengan mudah didekati terkadang..." hampir setiap waktu. _Setiap_ waktu. "..dan aku tahu terkadang Kyuhyun membuat hal yang mudah menjadi sulit..." seperti setiap detik dalam hidup Sungmin, contohnya. "...dan terkadang juga Kyuhyun bisa sedikit kasar. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah bosmu."

Sungmin menelan ludah nervous karena ia menyadari jika ini, sekarang—bukanlah tentang ia akan _dipecat_. Ini adalah ia yang sedang diberi pelajaran, tentang Cho Kyuhyun; dan hal ini bagi Sungmin jauh lebih, lebih buruk.

"Aku mengerti jika kalian berdua memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, dan ketika dua orang seperti itu bekerja sama untuk sesuatu pasti akan ada hasil yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi-"

"Maaf," potong Sungmin, "tapi, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" terakhir kali Sungmin cek, satu-satunya waktu ketika ia dan Kyuhyun berargumen adalah ketika Jessica sedang tidak terlihat dimanapun atau sedang terlalu sibuk meneliti sebuah barang sampai tidak akan menyadari sekitarnya.

Jessica memberikan pandangan maaf pada Sungmin. "Kyuhyun memberitahukan padaku tentang makan siang konyol kalian yang aku atur tidak terlalu berjalan dengan baik."

Si brengsek itu...

"Kyuhyun bilang—well," Jessica membenarkan letak duduknya, seperti ia tidak nyaman dengan itu. "...dia bilang kau sangat kekanakan."

K—? Kekanakan? Sungmin hampir marah saat itu juga disana. Ia hampir saja mengambil sebuah vas yang terpajang disana dan lalu melemparkannya keras-keras ke dinding terdekat. Sungmin sangat marah sampai tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya duduk disana, menatap tajam ke lantai, tangannya gemetaran karena kemarahan di pangkuannya.

Jessica, tanpa menyadari itu, melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau sangat muda, dan kau memang belum bekerja dengan banyak klien, jadi aku merasa jika kau masih butuh banyak latihan." Bagus. Sekarang Sungmin sedang _direndahkan_ , seperti seorang anak idiot berumur lima tahun. "Tapi jika hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku mungkin harus memecatmu."

Sungmin sangat ingin berteriak. Sekarang juga. Ia ingin mengatakan _alasan kenapa tunangan brengsekmu itu mengatakan aku kekanakan hari itu adalah karena ia masih tidak menerima keputusan tentang fakta jika aku putus dengannya!_ Bahwa percakapan diatas tersebut terjadi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaan Sungmin, atau seberapa profesionalnya dia, atau seberapa _muda_ nya dia. Ini semua tentang dendam pribadi Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ini _semua_ adalah kesalahan Kyuhyun. Dari awal sampai akhir.

Tapi Sungmin tak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia harus duduk disana dan diberi pelajaran sambil dihakimi oleh seorang wanita, dan ia harus tersenyum, meminta maaf, dan mengatakan, "Aku janji hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi," ketika di dalam hati Sungmin hal yang sangat ia ingin lakukan adalah...menangis.

"Oh, aku senang mendengar itu!" dan sebelum salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan sesuatu lagi, setelan Sungmin muncul di hadapannya dengan sebuah kertas berisi tagihan yang sangat mahal, mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Di dalam mobilnya, bersamaan dengan setelan bodoh itu tergantung di bagian belakang, Sungmin mencoba untuk berkendara dengan tenang. Ia mencoba untuk tenang, hanya berkendara, dan mendengarkan radio, dan tidak memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jika ia mulai memikirkan hal itu, Sungmin akan panik. Jika ia panik, ia mungkin akan keluar dari jalur dan mati dalam ledakan berapi karena kecelakaan mobil. Itu adalah hal yang harus ia hindari saat ini.

Jadi, Sungmin terus membiarkan matanya menatap jalanan, dengan bibirnya yang muram dan terus berkendara. Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang dari Seoul menuju Ilsan, dan ia memutuskan mempergunakan waktunya untuk menenangkan diri. Untuk bernafas. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu bulan sebelum pernikahan itu, dan ia bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa melakukannya _sialan_.

Kurang dari satu bulan sampai Cho Kyuhyun akan menghilang dan pergi dari kehidupannya. Kurang dari empat minggu, _sial_. Ingat gajimu, Sungmin.

Hal yang sangat ingin Sungmin lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi kerumah dan berbaring di kamar lamanya dulu di Ilsan dan merasa menyesal atas dirinya sendiri di dalam kegelapan. Karena semua situasi sialan ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang menyeretnya.

Sungmin mulai memasuki jalanan sepi satu arah lalu pikirannya melayang lagi. Hebat sekali, sangat hebat. Ketika dulu mereka bersama, Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa kecil dan menyedihkan, dan nyatanya Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal itu juga saat mereka sudah _tidak_ bersama. Luar biasa.

Tentu saja, ini tepat sekali ketika mobil Sungmin memutuskan untuk mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh. Bukan suara derakan klasik yang memang dari dulu mobil tuanya punya tapi, oh tidak. ini adalah suara keras _whrrr_ diikuti dengan suara gemerincing dan lalu kemudian mobilnya mulai berhenti.

"Oh, tidak," erang Sungmin. "Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, _tidak_. Jangan disini, jangan sekarang."

Dan begitulah, mobil Sungmin mati begitu saja.

Sungmin mencoba menstarter mobilnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, tapi mobilnya tetap tidak menyala, asap mulai keluar dari kap mobil, _yep_ , mobil Sungmin mati di jalanan sesepi ini.

Itu terjadi begitu saja. Sungmin memukul setir kemudinya sekali, cukup keras sampai hampir mematahkan jarinya jadi dua, dan kemudian ia mulai menangis. Sebuah tangis yang sangat memalukan—tersedu-sedu dan merengek. Sangat tidak dewasa sama sekali. _Pasti_ inilah jenis tangisan yang disebut-sebut seorang yang 'kekanakan' tapi sekarang, Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin butuh menangis sekarang, _sial sial,_ ia benar-benar _harus_ menangis!

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya histeris, sebelum suara ketukan di jendela mobilnya menyentakkan dirinya kembali ke kenyataan. Dengan kebingungan, ia mengusap sekali lagi matanya untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia sedang menangis, Sungmin menaruh kacamatanya kembali ke wajahnya, dan berbalik menatap siapa yang ada di luar jendela mobilnya.

Tentu saja, itu Cho Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu dia. Memangnya siapa lagi?

Itu Cho _freakin_ ' Kyuhyun dengan setelan lain merk Armaninya dan sebuah dasi, mengerutkan dahinya pada Sungmin dari luar jendela mobil. Sungmin melirik ke arah kaca depan mobilnya untuk melihat sebuah hal terburuk dalam hidup Sungmin.

Mobil Corvette biru Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang Sungmin pikir ia tak akan perlu untuk melihatnya lagi selama akhir sisa hidupnya.

Sungmin menggertakan giginya lalu menatap Kyuhyun kembali. "Kenapa kau disini!?" teriak Sungmin, agar suaranya bisa terdengar walaupun jendela mobilnya tetap tertutup.

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. "Turunkan jendelanya, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mobilmu mengeluarkan asap."

"Oh, aduh, benarkah? Huh. Aku tidak sadar."

"Sungmin..." ujar Kyuhyun rendah, memperingatkan. Kyuhyun menarik pegangan pintu mobil Sungmin hanya untuk mengetahui jika itu terkunci tentu saja. Sungmin tertawa di dalam kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku tentang ulang tahunmu, tapi ini _konyol_."

Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya agar ia bisa memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku begitu marah hanya karena soal ulang tahun itu? Ha!"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung diluar, ia menatap intens ke mata Sungmin. "Kumohon jangan mainkan permainan seperti ini denganku. Jika kau marah padaku, katakan saja kenapa."

"Fakta jika aku harus _memberitahumu_ adalah hal paling yang _konyol_ disini, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memasang tampang frustasinya, "Benarkah? Kaulah yang duduk di dalam mobil yang berasap dan menangis histeris,"

"Aku tidak _menangis_!"

"dengan jelas kau butuh seseorang untuk menolongmu, tapi karena akulah yang muncul, kau lebih memilih untuk duduk disana hanya untuk membuktikan sebuah maksud. Maksud tentang sesuatu yang aku bahkan tidak _tahu_ tentang apa itu!" ujar Kyuhyun menggeram.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, ia menatap ke langit cerah disana karena ia menolak untuk membuat kontak mata saat ia mengatakan ini. "Kau mengatakan pada Jessica, dan aku memberi _petikan_ disini, jika aku ini _kekanakan_!"

Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. Ada sekitar lima detik keheningan disana dan kemudian, "kau _memang_ —"

"Apa kau punya sedikit pikiran, sedikit saja, bagaimana _memalukannya_ hal itu? Diberi _pelajaran_ oleh bosku tentang betapa kekanak-kanakannya diriku? Karena _kau_?" Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai respon, jadi Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini adalah kesempatan terbesarku, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah merencanakan ini hampir satu tahun, dan ini adalah satu-satu kesempatanku untuk _masuk_ —jika aku merencanakan pernikahan ini dengan baik, aku bisa merencanakan enam pernikahan lain dengan gaji yang sama, tapi sekarang! _Sekarang_! Jessica akan memberitahukan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang _kekanakan_ dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan—" oh, Tuhan, Sungmin tidak boleh menangis lagi, tidak, _tidak boleh._

Tapi Sungmin menangis lagi. "...Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan _menyewa_ jasaku lagi! Dan _sekarang_! Mobil kesayanganku ini mati! Dan aku baru saja memiliki hari yang sangat buruk! Dan orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, "adalah _kau_!"

Sungmin mengusap matanya, mengutuk kecil airmatanya yang berkhianat karena terus keluar sambil berharap jika hal ini bisa terhapus dari ingatan Kyuhyun, tapi ini sudah terlambat. Cho Kyuhyun sudah melihat Sungmin menangis.

Memang ini bukan kali pertama; tapi untuk beberapa alasan, rasanya ini adalah yang terburuk.

Di luar mobil Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya frustasi. "Aku tahu seseorang. Dia bisa memperbaiki mobil ini sebelum malam tiba."

Sungmin masih tersedu-sedu, tapi tidak merespon.

"Keluar dari mobilmu, Sungmin."

"Tidak mau."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Kau bertingkah konyol. Aku tahu kau _marah_ , dan aku tahu apa yang aku _katakan_ ," oh, betapa Sungmin berharap ia bisa meninju wajah Kyuhyun detik ini juga, "tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu sebelum kau keluar dari mobil ini."

Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya, karena, tentu saja, ia _tahu_ jika ia sedikit berlebihan. Sungmin tahu ini memang berlebihan, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun yang menangis di dalam mobilnya dan berteriak pada mantan pacarnya. Ini sangat memalukan.

Sungmin membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan Kyuhyun melangkah mundur sebelum Sungmin membanting pintu mobilnya terbuka. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, mungkin ingin menelpon _seseorang_ itu yang akan memperbaiki mobilnya dengan sihir karena ia menjanjikan mobilnya akan benar lagi dalam waktu kurang dari lima jam, tapi sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan itu, Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menghentikannya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan saja. Dan kau harus _jujur_ , sekali saja. Jawablah dengan _Jujur_ , untukku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap intens mata Kyuhyun, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau yang memberitahu Jessica namaku? Apa itu kau yang menyusun semuanya?"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan rahangnya untuk beberapa detik dan lalu menatap langit—sebelum menarik nafas berat sekali lagi kemudian menatap mata Sungmin tajam.

"Ya."

Sungmin menarik tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun, membuat suara _tsk_ , dan mengatakan, "lanjutkan telpon orang itu," setelah itu Sungmin berjalan mengentakkan kaki menuju kursi penumpang Blue Corvette Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk didalam Corvette bodoh ini, dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang seberapa banyak hal yang sudah terjadi di mobil ini. Ribuan kenangan yang Sungmin coba menekannya dalam-dalam datang membanjiri saat detik pertama Sungmin mencium bau familiar jaket kulit Kyuhyun, dan rasanya Sungmin sedang kembali lagi ke masa dua tahun yang lalu.

Pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu, um _sex_ , dan cara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dan setiap waktu Sungmin tahu jika hal itu akan berlangsung selamanya, semua terjadi di dalam mobil ini, membuat semua ingatan itu kembali lagi ke dalam diri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah melakukan banyak hal-hal buruk. Pada Sungmin, spesifiknya, Kyuhyun telah berbohong banyak sekali pada Sungmin sampai ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghitung kebohongan itu, lalu kemudian Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian setelah itu, tapi situasi ini...ini lebih buruk dari itu semua.

Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, menutup pintu mobil, mulai menyalakannya dan membuat Corvette tersebut mengeluarkan suara dengung familiar. "Dia akan memperbaiki mobilmu."

Kyuhyun memutar balik mobilnya menuju arah Seoul, Sungmin melototkan matanya. "Aku kira kau akan membawaku pulang kerumah," ujar Sungmin dengan nada merengut.

"Aku tidak membawamu pulang," jawab Kyuhyun. "Pertama, kau tidak akan mendapatkan mobilmu diantar jauh-jauh sampai ke Ilsan kecuali aku mengendari itu untukmu, dan aku..." _lebih baik memakan dagingku sendiri dibandingkan harus mengendarai mobil jelek itu_ , Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataan Kyuhyun di dalam kepalanya sambil menatap tajam kedepan, "...dan kedua, kau dan aku butuh bicara."

Klasik sekali. Cho Kyuhyun yang _klasik_! Menjebak Sungmin di dalam mobil favoritnya dengan seatbelt membungkus erat dirinya, jadi Sungmin tak akan bisa lepas dari pembicaraan yang akan datang.

"Kau pernah berpikir mungkin aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud jika ini akan menjadi masalah berat untukmu, oke? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat aku memberikan namamu pada Jessica, aku bersumpah. Aku juga tidak tahu dia mengenal ayah Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya, aku hanya berpikir untuk membuatmu datang di hari interview dan aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Hanya itu yang ingin aku lakukan."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kukerjakan? Huh? Apa kau _menstalker_ ku lagi?"

"Oh tuhan, Sungmin." genggaman Kyuhyun di setir kemudi semakin mengerat, "aku meng- _google_ namamu dan apa kau ingat jika kau juga mempunyai sebuah website!"

dibuat oleh teman lama sekolah Sungmin, Henry dengan harga yang murah. Sungmin membayangkan ketika Kyuhyun membuka website itu saat dirinya duduk di dalam ruangan mewah kantornya di depan panorama kota Seoul dengan sebuah MacBook Pro ditangan, melintasi website menyedihkan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu sialan—"

"Seperti kau tidak pernah meng- _google_ diriku saja!"

"Ha! Memangnya aku perlu? Aku bertaruh aku bisa menebaknya sendiri, disini dan sekarang soal apa yang telah kau lakukan selama dua tahun terakhir,"

"Satu tahun setengah," gertak gigi Kyuhyun.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau bilang _pekerjaan impianmu_ dibawah pimpinan pamanmu yang gila itu dan kakak perempuanmu yang suka menghakimi itu, kau mempunyai kantor di lantai paling atas dan seorang sekretaris bersamaan dengan satu lemari besar yang penuh baju dari designer terkenal, dan lalu kau menghabiskan hari-harimu bermain golf dengan seorang _klien_ atau apalah itu." Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukan jika seluruh hal yang Sungmin katakan adalah seratus persen benar, Sungmin tersenyum puas dengan tangan menyilang di dada. "seribu orang wedding planner lain akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk merencanakan pernikahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi _untuk beberapa alasan_."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin kau benar-benar merencanakan pernikahan itu. Aku tidak berpikiran jika Jessica akan menyukaimu! Aku berasumsi dia akan sekali menatapmu lalu akan menolakmu begitu saja!"

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingin memukul rahangnya sekali lagi. "Benar. Jessica hanya akan memandangku sekali dan berpikiran kenapa _sampah_ sepertiku ini ada di kantornya—"

"Oh tuhan—maksudku bukan seperti itu, _Sungmin_!" mereka kembali ke jalan raya Seoul dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala terang dengan indah. "Kau bukanlah seseorang—seseorang yang akan Jessica pilih, oke? Ini bukanlah sebuah ejekan, inilah kebenarannya! Jadi ya, aku berpikiran jika Jessica tidak akan menyewamu."

Sungmin mengeluarkan nada _tsk_ lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap tajam lagi ke jendela. "Kau selalu berpikir jika aku selalu tak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, sekalipun."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari keduanya, ada sebuah jeda yang cukup lama disana—kental dengan sebuah ketegangan, dan perkataan yang tak bisa dikatakan. Ini hampir sama dengan yang pernah terjadi dulu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berargumen di dalam Corvette : Episode #1246

"Yang kumaksud adalah aku tidak pernah tahu ini akan menjadi semakin jauh. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya namamu."

Sungmin tidak percaya itu. Karena seberapa sialan dan brengseknya Kyuhyun itu, ia tidak akan mau melewati ini sendirian. Ia biar bagaimanapun akan menaruh Sungmin disana, tentu saja; sebuah dendam yang aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin _melihatmu_ , dan aku tidak terlalu tahu dimana kesalahanku untuk itu."

"Kau pergi, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu kau ingat itu atau tidak, tapi—"

"Kenapa kau terus mengatakan hal itu? Seperti bukan kau saja yang meneriakiku untuk pergi."

Saat Sungmin kembali menatap tajam Kyuhyun, mobil ini berhenti, dan Kyuhyun menarik kuncinya keluar. Sungmin menatap ke depan untuk melihat dimana mereka sebenarnya, lalu ia melihat dengan sangat jelas ini adalah rumah Kyuhyun dan Jessica. Garasi besar dan rumah yang sangat besar.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, menarik pandangan dari rumah itu dan mencoba untuk fokus kembali ke pembicaraan mereka. "Seperti kau tidak berselingkuh di belakangku saja!"

"OH TUHAN!" Kyuhyun melepas seatbeltnya dengan kasar, menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dengan tampang frustasi yang belum pernah Sungmin lihat. "Aku. Tidak. pernah. Berselingkuh. Di belakangmu. Untuk _seribu_ kalinya aku mengatakan itu, Lee Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu apa! Apa itu Kyuhyun? Kemana kau pergi ketika kau menghilang begitu saja? Telepon tengah malam itu, pengelakan itu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapat jawaban sebenarnya!"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras dan matanya mengekor ke arah kalung peluru perak Sungmin yang melingkar di lehernya lagi—kemudian, seperti Kyuhyun tidak ingin ketahuan melakukan itu, matanya kembali lagi pada wajah Sungmin. "Hanya saja bukan seperti itu."

Sungmin tertawa—tawa yang cukup menyebalkan. "Oh, terima kasih! Kebenaran akhirnya terungkap! Akhirnya setelah selama ini, aku melihat cahaya!"

Telapkan tangan Kyuhyun mengusap matanya seperti ia frustasi untuk menekan kemarahannya untuk tidak keluar. "Oke. _Oke_. Baiklah. Kau ingin tahu kebenarannya?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin tahu. aku sudah bertanya hampir _lima puluh_ kali—"

"Kau _benar-benar_ —"

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Ya! Aku ingin tahu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Matanya masih menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Kyuhyun duduk disana, seperti patung, sebelum berbicara. "Aku—aku adalah seorang pengedar narkoba."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti menimbang-nimbang lalu merespon. "Huh?"

"Itu adalah proyek sampingan pamanku," oh, itu masuk akal, "dia—dia bisa mengontrol seluruh kota, dia semacam seorang, kau tahu, um... _mafia_ "

Sungmin berpikir lagi selama beberapa detik. Itu masuk akal. Masuk akal sekali. Semuanya, saat Sungmin memikirkannya lagi sambil menyatukan satu persatu potongan-potongan itu masuk akal sekarang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja, sebelum kau—"

"Aku lebih memilih kau membiarkanku pergi dan mencari orang lain, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun, pelan, "daripada kau melihatku sebagai...sebagai monster. Mungkin aku pikir kau layak mendapat yang lebih baik."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa—Kyuhyun seorang pengedar dan uhm _mafia_ , pertama, entah kenapa ini sedikit lucu, dan dibagian lainnya ini sedikit mengganggu, akhirnya pertanyaan besar yang menghantui Sungmin selama dua tahun ini sudah terjawab. Jadi, Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengedar—dan...dan ia terlalu malu, atau terlalu bangga, atau mungkin terlalu _takut_ untuk memberitahu Sungmin kebenarannya.

Semua perkataan tentang Sungmin _layak_ mendapatkan yang lebih baik itu sangat menyebalkan. Oh, karena Sungmin sudah pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya lebih dari seribu kali oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi ia belum pernah mendengar itu dari Kyuhyun—perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu terdengar berbeda. Itu sedikit...menakutkan. Itu satu-satunya deskripsi yang dapat Sungmin katakan. Memikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan pergi begitu saja dari Kyuhyun lalu mencari sesuatu yang _lebih baik_ darinya.

Pembicaran ini tidak berjalan seperti yang Sungmin sudah antisipasikan sama sekali. Ini bukanlah masalah yang akan mereka berdua selesaikan dengan mudah.

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa memberitahuku kenapa kau meneriakiku untuk pergi malam itu," ujar Kyuhyun pelan tanpa memandang Sungmin.

Pikiran Sungmin kembali lagi ke malam itu, sudah lama sekali—tapi tetap saja, ia masih dapat melihatnya dengan pandangan blur di kepalanya. Semengerikan apa malam itu terjadi, dan semengerikan apa bulan-bulan yang terjadi setelahnya Sungmin bangun dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang terus menghantui hari-harinya. "Aku pikir kau akan—kau akan kembali. Dan aku tidak..." Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, memandang frustasi ke jendela. "...aku tidak tahu itu adalah yang terakhir. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu untuk pergi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan aneh. Senyum seperti merasa lega saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. "Aku berharap aku bisa tetap disisimu."

Sungmin berpikir beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya, mempertimbangkan apa yang benar-benar ingin ia katakan. Ia merasa, jika ia mengatakan ini, tidak ada jalan kembali lagi. Ia memilih mengatakan hal yang salah ini. "Aku juga."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap rumah besar dihadapannya, lalu kembali lagi menatap mata Sungmin.

"Aku disini sekarang."

Ini adalah tempat yang salah, waktu yang salah, dan semuanya adalah salah, salah, _salah_ , tapi

Sungmin menutup matanya dan sekaligus memiringkan kepalanya begitu saja, lalu Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya itu...buruk. Sangat buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk, dan ini sudah terjadi, kedua nurani Sungmin memberikan respon yang berbeda. Satu ingin menyelesaikan ini dan satunya ingin terus melanjutkan seperti jika hal seperti ini terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti.

Detik yang lalu mereka berciuman panas di dalam Corvette, dan detik berikutnya pintu depan rumah besar Kyuhyun dan Jesscia terbanting keras dibelakang mereka, dan Kyuhyun menerkam bibir Sungmin, menarik pinggang Sungmin dan mendorongnya sampai punggung Sungmin menempel ke pintu yang tertutup.

Sebuah tangan hangat merayap didalam kaus Sungmin, dan tangan yang lain memegang erat lehernya, dan Sungmin, uhm...

Ia terus berpikir _tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak_ , tanpa berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lepas darinya karena tubuh Sungmin terus berteriak _ya! Ya!_ Ya! Dan merespon terlebih dahulu sebelum otak Sungmin memikirkannya, ia meraih dasi Kyuhyun sambil dengan kasar dan berantakan mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, dan...dan Sungmin tidak akan bangga ada dirinya tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, _mungkin_ , hanya mungkin, ia memilih jalan ini hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun masih tergila-gila akan dirinya seperti dulu mereka masih melakukan sex secara teratur.

Sungmin mendaki tubuh Kyuhyun seperti seekor monyet laba-laba; kakinya membungkus pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang melingkari leher Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun memegangnya dengan mudah disana, seperti Sungmin tidak mempunyai berat sama sekali. Kemudian, Sungmin menyeringai jahat dan memiringkan kepalanya. Mengekspos lehernya.

Kyuhyun _panik_. Detik tadi Sungmin berada di udara, di pelukan Kyuhyun, dan detik selanjutnya, kaki Sungmin berada di lantai dengan Kyuhyun yang menyeretnya menuju tangga sambil menjilati Sungmin—Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal seperti binatang itu, dan itu membuat Sungmin _turned on._

Tepat saat mereka mendarat di tangga besar yang pertama, Sungmin kehilangan pijakan karena terganggu oleh lidah Kyuhyun membuat ia sedikit tergelincir. Kyuhyun menjepit Sungmin dalam pelukannya sementara kakinya menjuntai ke arah bawah tangga, canggung. "Aduh," ujar Sungmin, mencoba menarik diri, mendorong dengan sikunya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun disana, berlutut dengan satu kaki turun, mencoba melebarkan kaki Sungmin sambil mengais-ngais mencoba membuka gespernya. "Disini saja oke," ujar Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa-apa disini saja" ujar Kyuhyun lagi tidak sabar. Sungmin yang sadar gespernya telah dibuka hanya bisa merespon dikepalanya mengatakan _oke, disini oke_.

"Bantu aku, ayo."

Sungmin adalah seorang autopilot. Autopilot yang sexy. Tanpa perlu memikirkan itu, atau apa yang sedang teradi disini, Sungmin membuka kausnya; memperlihatkan kulit putih _creamy_ -nya. Celananya, ngomong-ngomong sudah terlepas tapi tidak semuanya karena Kyuhyun sudah sibum membuka kemeja serta dasinya sendiri. Dada Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang paling Sungmin ingat. Sungmin sangat menyukai itu.

Kyuhyun bersandar ke arah Sungmin dibawahnya, melebarkan kaki Sungmin, dan menciumnya terus berulang kali. Saat ini, lebih sedikit gila-gilaan—seperti Kyuhyun berpikir detik berikutnya Sungmin akan menarik diri dan berteriak _whoa, apa-apaan ini!_

Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin harusnya melakukan itu. Ia seharusnya mendorong Kyuhyun dan mengatakan _what the fuck_ , lalu memakai kausnya kembali dan pergi dari sana.

Tapi Sungmin tidak melakukan itu, tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik diri dengan sebuah desisan dan geraman lalu mengatakan, "lepas kalung itu."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya mengerucut dari ciuman mereka. "Huh? Oh. Oh, oke." Sungmin meraih kalungnya dan melepasnya, membuatnya jatuh kelantai. "Duh." Sungmin akan mengambilnya lagi nanti. Biar bagaimanapun itu adalah hadiah ayahnya.

Saat benda itu jatuh ke lantai, Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, dan menendangnya dengan sepatunya, membuat benda itu berada semakin jauh "Hey!" teriak Sungmin, kesal, tapi kekesalannya itu langsung terpotong oleh Kyuhyun yang mengalihkannya dengan menarik jeans Sungmin serta boxernya.

Dan _begitulah_. Inilah bagaimana Sungmin melakukan sex dengan mantan pacarnya diatas tangga pualam. Tangga yang sama dimana Jessica telah naik dan turun ribuan kali.

Sekarang, saat ini, Sungmin terbangun di dalam kamarnya sendiri pagi berikutnya, mobil Sungmin sudah diperbaiki dengan baik dan terparkir di depan rumah sederhananya. Sungmin merasakan dirinya runtuh seketika. Rasa menyesal tertanam didadanya.

Sungmin benar-benar membenci dirinya—mari kita sebut begitu.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"Aku melakukan sex."

"Hmm?" suara Siwon terdengar seperti ia sedang mengerjakan sebuah tugas dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku. Melakukan. Sex!"

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang telepon, dan Siwon merespon, "kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin terlalu kaget sampai ia bingung untuk menjawab apa, karena Siwon dapat dengan mudah tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Sungmin—biar bagaimanapun, jika kau bertanya pada Sungmin dengan siapa ia melakukan sex saat itu, jawaban terakhir dia pasti adalah Cho Kyuhyun. _Jawaban! Terakhir!_ "Ya, ya, aku dan Kyuhyun, _Siwonnie!"_ Sungmin melangkah mondar mandir di ruang tamunya dengan gusar karena bila ia duduk dan memikirkan _apa yang sudah ia lakukan_ , Sungmin bisa panik.

"Apa, tadi malam?"

"Ya. Ya, tadi malam. Mobilku mogok, dan ia melihatku di sisi jalan—"

"Mmhmmm."

"-lalu Kyuhyun tahu seseorang yang bisa memperbaiki mobil dengan cepat, ia meneleponnya dan ia membawaku kerumahnya, dan aku tidak tahu, awalnya kami hanya berbicara, dan pembicaraan itu berubah menjadi argumentasi dan argumen tersebut berubah menjadi seperti saling _memahami?_ Dan kemudian—"

"Dan kemudian..."

"Dan kemudian! Dan kemudian itulah! _Aku melakukan sex dirumahnya bersama wanita yang akan aku rencanakan pernikahannya._ Dengan Kyuhyun! Apa kau _mendengar_ ku?"

"Sungmin," ujar Siwon, dan Sungmin bersumpah ia mendengar suara ketikan laptop disana, "Aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas dan keras. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi gagal. " _Sial!"_

"Aku tahu," jawab Siwon dengan suara tenangnya. Siwon adalah salah satu teman terbaik Sungmin karena ia tak pernah menghakimi seseorang atas apa yang telah dilakukan.

"Kami melakukan sex di tangga," ujar Sungmin masih melangkah mondar-mandir, "aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan sex di tangga rumahnya yang calon istrinya biasa menggunakan tangga tersebut untuk berjalan ke kamar dimana _mereka_ melakukan sex! Bersama! _"_

"Setidaknya di tangga adalah ide yang lebih baik daripada di kamar mereka."

"Itu tidak membuatku _merasa_ lebih baik." Sungmin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari pembicaraan ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa terlalu tenang soal ini?"

"Karena," ucap Siwon sederhana dibarengi dengan suara ketikan keyboard yang berlanjut, "Aku tahu itu akan terjadi."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. " _Apa?"_

"Well, aku tidak tahu spesifiknya itu akan terjadi di tangga—"

" _APA?"_

"-tapi aku tahu kalian akan melakukan itu. Aku pasti kaget jika kalian tidak melakukannya."

" _APA?!"_

"Oh, ayolah, Min. Ingat bagaimana kalian dulu sering bertengkar dan berargumen saat kalian masih berpacaran? Ingat apa yang terjadi di akhirnya?"

Sungmin memang mengingatnya. Sex setelah bertengkar adalah sex _paling_ terbaik dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan. Normal sex, saat mereka hanya saling kesal satu sama lain itu tidak terlalu seru. Mungkin itulah mengapa dulu Sungmin selalu mencari bahan pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun selalu mengikutinya.

"Ini berbeda, _Siwon._ Ini—ini aku yang menjadi pria _lain."_

"Pria yang merencanakan pernikahan mereka."

"Tepat! Tepat sekali! Ini kacau sekali, sangat-sangat kacau. Sangat! Sangat! Kacau!"

"Jadi...kau akan berhenti?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sejujurnya, sejauh ini setelah Sungmin sudah berguling-guling dan mondar-mandir di lantai ruang tamunya merasa seperti seseorang yang brengsek, pikiran untuk _hentikan misi, hilangkan dirimu dari situasi, lari seperti dikejar neraka_ tidak terlintas sama sekali dalam pikirannya. "Umm..."

" _Sungmin."_

"Um! itu..um...ini, ini sedikit rumit!"

"Situasinya rumit, aku setuju. Tapi keputusanmu untuk membuat situasi seperti itulah yang aku tidak setuju. Kau tidak bisa menjadi orang seperti itu, Min-ah, aku tahu kau tidak bisa. Penghancur hubungan orang lain? Apa kau mau nama itu tercantum di wajahmu?"

 _Penghancur. Hubungan. Orang. Lain._ Tuhan, itu Sungmin bukan? Dia adalah seorang penghancur hubungan orang lain. "Tuhan. _Oh, Tuhan."_

"Tepat sekali. Berhentilah dari pekerjaan itu, tak perlu beri penjelasan."

Jika setelah itu Sungmin masih bekerja dan berada dekat Kyuhyun, kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai orang paling idiot di dunia ini. Apapun yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Jessica adalah bukan urusannya. Kyuhyun adalah tukang selingkuh, dan Sungminlah yang menjadi selingkuhannya, mungkin _setidaknya_ Sungmin harus memberitahu Jessica apa yang sedah terjadi di belakangnya. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan adalah berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Siwon benar. Ia harus berhenti, jangan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi, dan lalu menulis Jessica sebuah e-mail untuk memberitahunya jangan menikahi Kyuhyun _karena..._

Maksudku, itu sudah jelas. Seperti ada sebuah papan disana yang bercahaya terang dengan sebuah panah besar menunjuk pada Sungmin bertuliskan _BERHENTI!_

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, iya 'kan?" ujar Siwon dengan suara lelah—entah karena tugasnya yang sedang ia ketik atau karena kebodohan Sungmin, Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Aku..." Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan kalimat untuk dikatakan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang membuatnya _stuck._ Ia tahu ini gila. Ia tahu ini berbahaya. Ia tahu ia sedang bermain dengan api.

Lidah Siwon mengeluarkan suara _tsk. "_ Ini adalah hidupmu. Kesalahanmu adalah kesalahanmu. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi ingatlah suaraku saat mengatakan ini, karena aku terlalu malas untuk mengucapkannya dua kali— _i told you so."_

.

.

.

.

"Imut sekali. Kau seperti _strawberry_."

Sungmin menatap tajam sahabatnya, sambil terus membenarkan letak rompinya untuk yang keseribu kali, membuat hal itu seperti _sesuatu_ yang sudah sewajarnya ia lihat saat dipakai. Tapi itu tidak berguna. Beberapa kali ia memandang cermin, Sungmin tetap merasa seperti...strawberry.

Sungmin tengah diundang ke sebuah acara pesta makan malam di rumah Jessica, mengenakan setelan seperti di dongeng-dongen yang berwarna merah serta rompi. Yang Sungmin tahu adalah ia _tidak_ dibayar untuk ini, secara harfiahnya acara itu adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin Sungmin datangi karena ia belum bicara sepatah katapun dengan Kyuhyun setelah _sex_ itu. Ini sangat sulit. Sangat sulit.

"Aku pikir ia sangat tampan dengan itu," ujar Eunhyuk dari belakang mereka, ia sedang duduk sambil berpura-pura membaca buku karena Sungmin yakin yang ia sedang lakukan dari tadi adalah mencuri dengar sambil menertawakan kecil setelan Sungmin. "Pakaian itu bernar-benar cocok untukmu."

"Uh," ujar Donghae, mengerutkan hidungnya, " _strawberry."_

"Itu bukan merahnya buah strawberry. Itu lebih seperti...rose. Bunga rose merah."

"Memangnya _itu_ bisa membuatku lebih baik?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mempunyai pendapat berbeda dengan semua orang yang berada di _geng_ Sungmin, mereka berdua menghargai keputusan Sungmin untuk tidak berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu kecuali Siwon mengenai dirinya yang melakukan sex dengan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin berencana tetap seperti itu walaupun entah beberapa kali Sungmin mendapati Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan pandangan ' _tidak biasa'._

Sekarang, Sungmin baru saja akan memulai perjalanan panjang dengan mobil jeleknya dari Ilsan ke Seoul untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pesta makan malam yang akan berlangsung selama dua jam dengan mencoba menatap seperti biasa pada Jessica, mencoba menulis sesuatu dengan jelas diwajahnya yang mengatakan 'tidak terjadi apapun padaku dan Kyuhyun' sambil—tentu saja menghindari orang yang disebut tadi. Well, semoga itu berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sungmin menuju pintu besar di depannya terasa sangat panjang. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa sangat berat dan penuh pertimbangan, sambil kepalanya terus mendengungkan mantra untuk bertingkah normal. _Bertingkahlah seperti biasa. Normal-normal saja seperti dulu, Jessica tak akan menyadari apapun._

Sungmin membunyikan bel, mendengar suaranya berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru rumah besar tersebut lalu kemudian seorang pelayan membukakan pintunya. Pelayan. Pelayan? Sungmin tidak ingat ada satupun pelayan berada di rumah ini saat ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun—well, setidaknya Sungmin sangat _berharap_ seperti itu.

"Er-" mulai Sungmin, bingung.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin?" pelayan cantik berambut blond membuka lebar pintu sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.


End file.
